Shapeshifter
by Aria Breuer
Summary: It is the Third Age. Shortly after leaving school for the day, seventeen-year-old hobbit, Elijah Molvaro, finds himself at the doorstep of the Sanderson Sisters' house. When his shapeshifter abilities unlock, Elijah must learn how to embrace them or control them. But what can one shapeshifter do against such villains, and find love along the way? Sequel to 'Roger and Felicity'.
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, _The Shannara Series _and "The Shannara Chronicles", _The Unicorn Chronicles_, _The Snow Queen_, _Ella Enchanted_, "Star Wars", and "Moana". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Terry Brooks, MTV, Spike, Bruce Coville, Hans Christian Andersen, Gail Carson Levine, George Lucas, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** ABC's television show, "Boy Meets World", and Disney's film, "Bridge to Terabithia".

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Journey to First Base_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

We made it! We're in the Third Age! Now, with this Third Age series/anthology, we're heading off to the Epic Struggles series, connecting both my Origin Series and my Epic Struggles series! Along the way, familiar faces from the Epic Struggles series will appear, as well as some new faces that were previously in the Epic Struggles series, before it was revamped.

That said, enjoy! :)

*.*.*

**Part I – The Transfer Student**

-x-

Darkness. The never-ending void seemed to go on continuously.

For the hobbit boy, Elijah Molvaro, his journey through the darkness had only just begun. Elijah was ten years old and resembled Frodo Baggins. They had bright blue eyes, a cleft in the chin, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair resting on their heads and the tops of their feet.

Tonight, Elijah wore silver pajamas. He drifted off to sleep, not knowing what dangers awaited him in the dream world.

Hours flew by. Soon enough, Elijah came out of the darkness, landing on his street, next to his parents' house. He looked around, surprised by the houses. Some houses had thatched roofing, while other houses resembled hobbit homes, as well as elf and fairy houses. He looked this way and that, checking to make sure no one was watching him.

One woman with silver flowing hair, silvery-grey eyes fiery with rage, pale skin, and donned in a tattered grey dress watched him. Her fingernails extended, drawing out scissor blades instead of fingernails.

Elijah looked at her with wary eyes. Whoever this woman was, her scissor bladed fingernails said enough about her already. Scissors Lady, he was calling her. It seemed appropriate. Wait. She was coming towards him? No. She could fly!

"Eh… oh boy. Not me!" Elijah scrambled away, straight towards his parents' house. He rammed into the wall, doing his best to wrench his bedroom window open. It didn't budge. There he was inside his bedroom, asleep on his bed, underneath his warm, cozy bed sheets and covers.

Oh, what was he to do now?

"Looking for me?" Scissors Lady asked with a lithe feminine voice. Elijah spun around, facing her. Scissors Lady crept towards him, brushing his chin with her hand. He winced as her scissor bladed fingernails gently touched his neck, drawing a little blood from his pale skin.

Elijah closed his eyes, still feeling his neck bleed out. He opened them again, finding the landscape changed. No! He was inside his bedroom, asleep on his bed. He looked up, spotting the Scissors Lady standing next to him and around his bed. The way she smirked at him sent shivers up his spine. What was she going to do to him?

"Wait. Wait… NOOOO!" Elijah screamed, just as the Scissors Lady used her scissor bladed fingernails to slice at his skin. Blood splattered on the bed sheets and covers, as well as staining his pajamas. He wanted this madness to end! It nearly did when she sliced his throat, causing him to breathe heavily.

He closed his eyes, unable to keep himself from panicking. He woke up, finding he was okay, but shaken. His throat ached, as if someone sliced his throat. He felt his neck, but found no blood. His pajamas were fine, but the memory from the dream, his nightmare, disturbed him. He trembled, doing his best to stay calm. He couldn't. The pain from his nightmare shook him.

He looked around his room. His posters of Pokémon and baseball players hung on the walls, as well as on his bedroom door. He sighed, grateful to see his wallpaper, complete with a blue backdrop and mahogany wood panels on the walls. For a moment, he nearly thought his nightmare was inside his head… at least, until he saw the Scissors Lady standing in a corner, smirking mischievously at him.

"You're awake? Good," the Scissors Lady said, pleased to see him.

Elijah's heart pounded. He cowered, not wanting to move from his bed. What was he to do? Tears streamed down his face. The Scissors Lady approached his bed, sitting next to him. She looked at her scissor bladed fingernails, watching them retract until they became normal fingernails.

"What did you do?" Elijah asked, curtly. He looked at her in amazement, nearly overcoming his fear of her.

"Aslan wouldn't forgive me for what I've done to you, to everyone," the Scissors Lady whispered loudly.

"Aslan?" Elijah asked, knowing that name. He remembered watching the Narnian films, but he couldn't dream of meeting the Great Lion in person. "What? He'll forgive you, right? I mean, you're so…"

"So what?" the Scissors Lady asked, right as Elijah cowered underneath his bed sheets. She looked at him, telling him in a kind, soft voice, "No, no, no! Don't do that! I'm sorry I scared you in the dream world."

"That was you?" Elijah asked, poking his head out from the covers.

"Yes. There is so much you don't understand," the Scissors Lady said, attempting to touch him. Elijah flinched, unsure what she would do to him.

"Why are you here?" Elijah asked, fearful. "Why do you want me? You wanted to scare me!"

"Look, I'm sorry. This did not go as planned," the Scissors Lady said, kindly.

"Planned? You wanted to scare me?" Elijah asked. He added, out of confusion, "Why?"

"Because I had to see that it would work," the Scissors Lady said. She sighed, telling him, "I'm sorry. I won't disturb you."

"Then why did you come? Who are you?" Elijah asked, getting her attention.

"My name is Sera… Seraphina. Sera for short. The Scissors Lady is the name Aslan gave to me, when he punished me," Sera said. "Look, I know it's a shock, but one day, you will understand my story." She smiled, brushing his cheek with her hand. "Good luck at your new school. I'm sure we'll meet again." She stood up, walking towards the wall and vanishing.

Elijah looked at the wall in confusion. As if he wasn't fearful enough. Now, he was left at a standstill. Whoever this woman was, she certainly must have been through a lot. Was she a ghost? Was she dead or alive? She certainly was alive when she touched his chin.

He stroked his chin, staring at the floor for a good couple of minutes. He looked towards the window. The sunlight streamed in through the curtains, bringing in some light to the bedroom, which his eyes didn't agree with. He yawned, wanting to get back to sleep.

Just as he lay back down on the bed, lost in his muddled thoughts, which seemed to flow with his sleep, he sighed, wondering what Sera wanted with him. If her only job was to scare him, then why did she act so kind to him? That made no sense.

"Elijah, it's time to get up!" his mother woke him, causing Elijah to groan.

He growled, getting up. He made his way into the bathroom to do his business, before going to the dining room, where his porridge sat on the dining room table. He munched down on his porridge, hardly aware of what was going on around him. He couldn't get over the Scissors Lady. She was burned in his mind, his thoughts dwelling on her.

Did she know his future? Could she tell him anything important? He looked up at his parents, as they got ready for work. Only his mother made sure he had enough to eat, before he got dressed and finished his morning routine, which included making his bed, before grabbing his brown leather backpack and heading out the door with his mother, where her speeder awaited them.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Arrivals

Chapter 2 is rewritten. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Elijah's mother's landspeeder had a sleek, round frame and silver plating. Its cockpit was enclosed, while the twin engines were embedded to the back of the landspeeder. In all, Elijah was impressed. He wished he had one. That would be something, wouldn't it?

.

Elijah was nine years old when his parents, Victor and Rachal, bought this speeder. They bought it on Nar Shaddaa, when the bubble world opened up in the Heart of the Land of Talking Animals. It was one of the first bubble worlds to enter the kingdom.

How could Elijah forget the smell of smog, the neon signs flashing on the billboards, as he and his parents made their way through Nar Shaddaa? That endless feeling that he was being watched didn't leave his side. It grew.

Elijah calmed down the second he and his parents reached a man selling landspeeders. He was an older gentleman with pale, wrinkly skin and short grey hair. When Elijah's parents reached this man, Rachal set Elijah on one of the speeder bikes, before she and Victor spoke to the man.

Soon enough, Rachal picked Elijah up, getting him down from the speeder bike. They soon approached the silver-plated landspeeder. The older gentleman couldn't wait to share his triumphs, victories, and defeats over this landspeeder.

"She's a beauty. The finest vessel to garnish these wicked streets!" the speeder man said with intrigue. He smiled widely, admitting, "The last family that owned this speeder didn't come back. They looked a lot like you."

"Did they?" Rachal asked, intrigued.

Elijah sighed, wondering if there was time travel involved. If there was, then how did this happen? How did the landspeeder end up here? Well, that was a question for another time. If his former self was here, then that would be something! Otherwise, what more could they do?

"How much?" Victor asked the man.

The man shrugged, saying "4,000 credits. I'll make it 5,000, if you're kind."

"Excuse us," Rachal said, speaking to her husband about this.

Elijah looked at his parents, wondering what they were talking about. 4,000—5,000 credits were a lot of money. But he didn't mind. Why did he care? He was a kid! He didn't need to worry about such things.

"We got it!" Rachal said, forking over the credits. "5,000 credits. It's there!"

The man counted his treasure. He smirked, grateful. "Thank you! This'll do nicely!"

"Now, the speeder?" Victor asked the man, getting his attention.

"Yes, here's the paperwork," the man said, allowing Rachal to sign the paperwork. That done, he shook her hand, handing the landspeeder to her. "You have a good day!" He waved, making his way over to the next available customer.

Victor huffed, telling his wife and his son, "Come on. Let's go!" He waited until his wife was in the landspeeder, before he and his son joined his wife on the passenger's side. When the doors were closed and locked, his wife drove them back to the portal, leading to the Land of Talking Animals. He pointed out, "I've had enough of being swindled."

Rachal chuckled. "You and me both." She sighed, "You and me both."

Elijah didn't understand, but he knew his parents were all right. He hoped that he was, if he could make it through the day in one piece.

.

That was a year ago. Much changed since that time. Elijah wondered why his parents moved him out of the Heart of the Land of Talking Animals. Was it because he was bullied? Was that it? Or was there more to this riddle than meets the eye?

"Elijah… Elijah!" Rachal got his attention, forcing Elijah to look at her. "You alright?"

Elijah huffed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Come on. Let's go," Rachal said, opening the door and stepping inside the driver's side of her landspeeder.

Elijah sighed, "Right. Let's go," he said, opening the passenger's side door and stepping inside. By the time he made it inside, setting his backpack down inside the speeder, Elijah buckled up moments into Rachal turning on the landspeeder's engine. The engine roared, purring as it revved up. Elijah looked up at his mother as she checked her mirrors. She proceeded down the driveway and onto the road, keeping her gaze on the street while she drove.

So far, so good. Now, Elijah hoped he could make it to class on time.

.

Elijah looked out the landspeeder's window, watching the vehicles go by. The lush, green, leafy trees and bushes stood out on the sidewalks, bringing about a naturalistic approach, quite like the woods in his neighborhood. However, he noticed the fairies hang around the trees and bushes, almost as if the trees were alive.

Fairies existed? When did that happen?

Elijah looked up at the elementary school, as his mother turned into the parking lot. He caught the name of the elementary school: The Youth Academy for Gifted Minds. It sounded generic, almost like this school was for gifted children. But gifted at what? Why was he attending this school?

He looked at his mother as she parked the landspeeder. Oh, did he have to go here?

"Oh, couldn't we go to a public school? I know you signed the paperwork, as did my father, but we don't have to go to this school," Elijah pleaded with his mother.

Rachal looked at him, quizzical. She spoke, firmly, "Elijah, you're going."

"But why? What's the point?" Elijah asked, gesturing to the school. Honestly, the school looked more like a three-story castle with steeples and everything. What was the significance of going here? "Can't we go somewhere else? Back to the public school?"

"Elijah," Rachal said, serious, "the last time we went to a public school, you were bullied. You picked a fight with a bully. I don't want you doing the same thing here."

"But I want to go back!" Elijah spoke, concerned. "There's plenty of other schools to go to! Why this one?"

"Elijah," Rachal said, "we can afford to go to this school. Your father and I paid for you to come here. Your father and I will teach here. I promise, you'll like this school, the middle school, and the high school. Trust us. We know what we're doing."

Elijah gaped. He didn't know what to do. "Why here? This doesn't make sense. I'm not gifted. I'm normal. I'm—I'm average."

"In time, you will understand," Rachal said, stepping outside the landspeeder. She looked at Elijah, asking him, "Are you coming? This won't take long."

Elijah gave one last look at the school, before debating what to do. He sighed, turning to his mother, as he said, "Yeah, I'm coming." He stepped outside the landspeeder, as his mother locked the doors and closed the driver's side door. Elijah closed the passenger's side door, spotting his father's speeder next to his mother's. How unusual.

Why was he here again?

"Dad's here? Already?" Elijah asked, noticing his mother turn around and face him.

"Yeah, he's here," Rachal said, calmly. "Come on. We should go in."

Elijah looked up, nodding to his mother, "Yeah, I'm coming." He made his way up the school's steps, before joining his mother inside the building. Rachal petted his hair, moments before they went inside.

They walked down the narrow hallway, with its tiled floor and beige walls, before reaching the wide corridor, where grey lockers were kept. Grey lockers? Elijah was used to seeing blue lockers at his previous school.

He didn't count on seeing the students and teachers shapeshifting into beings, creatures, and animals. How was this possible? He looked at the students, wondering what their business was.

He concluded this school was meant for shapeshifters… and that wasn't something he wasn't used to. He should head back. Why did his parents send him here? Maybe he was gifted, too.

He looked up, the moment a woman with blonde hair and donned in a floral dress approached them. She looked polished and ready for anything.

"Rachal," the woman told her, "I'm Administrator Floren. Principal Wexler wanted me to reassure you that I will taking you to your classroom, and Elijah, too."

"That's very kind," Rachal stated.

"Come on," Administrator Floren said, leading the way to their classes.

Elijah looked at the kids as he crossed another narrow hallway, leading out to a square room with trophies in glass cabinets. He gulped, wondering what those trophies meant. At last, Administrator Floren brought Elijah and his mother over to a classroom. The door was open, giving the Administrator time to explain things to Rachal. Elijah didn't understand. Were they going to be parted?

"This is the fifth-grade hallway. We have four classrooms. Elijah's classroom is down this hallway," Administrator Floren said. She gestured to Rachal, saying, "This is your classroom. Victor's next door, if you need to talk to him."

"Thank you," Rachal said with candor.

"Where's my classroom?" Elijah asked, curiously.

Administrator Floren smiled. "Such a bright young lad. We heard about your incident. Your class is this way, across from your parents' classrooms. Frodo Baggins will be your teacher."

Elijah gulped. Frodo Baggins? The famous Ring-bearer from _The Lord of the Rings_? What was he doing? Maybe, if Elijah was lucky, he could hear stories from him, if that was possible.

"Bye!" Elijah waved to his mother, as he followed the Administrator over to his classroom.

"Be good," Rachal said, waving back at him as she made her way inside her classroom.

"I will, mum!" Elijah cried, still waving to her. He wondered if he could stay true to his word, but then he didn't know. He looked at the walls, next to the classrooms. There were wooden pegs on the walls, where coats and backpacks were set up. These spun around on the walls, revealing grey lockers. Elijah sighed, wondering if he could get over the feeling of being in a unique school.

"This is your classroom. Now, since you are the student here, you are expected to behave," Administrator Floren said with ease. "I don't want to hear anything bad from you. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Elijah said, somberly. He didn't want to argue, but then what more could he expect? This wasn't his school! He should be back home, where he belonged.

.

He remembered the day he was kicked out of his old school. The public school, as it were. The principal was astonished to see him. That was a first. Normally, when he got into trouble, it was for different purposes. What was the meaning of this arrangement?

"Elijah," Principal Hartinger said, sorting his papers, "you've picked a fight with a kid, is this correct?"

"Yes. His name is Tack. He picked a fight with me! Someone my age picked a fight with me!" Elijah scoffed.

"Elijah," Principal Hartinger said, "Tack is a well-deserving individual and a shapeshifter. He didn't mean anything by it."

"But he bullied me. What does that tell you?" Elijah said, annoyed.

There was silence. Principal Hartinger spoke again, "I'm sending you to the Youth Academy for Gifted Minds. It's a shapeshifter school. That's the whole point of the school, but you have family members there, who will help you through these dark times. Take advantage of this opportunity. It'll serve you well."

Elijah murmured, "I swear Tack will get his."

Principal Hartinger chuckled. "I'm sure he will. Dismissed." He slapped one of his stamps onto a paper, ending the conversation.

.

That was the end of Elijah's time at that public school. He had no idea what awaited him here at this school. Family or otherwise, he was prepared for anything!

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Administrator Floren stated with candor. She gestured for him to head inside the classroom. "Your teacher will be waiting for you. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to contact the office."

"Thank you," Elijah said, staring at the open doorway. He looked up at Administrator Floren once before proceeding into the classroom.

Well, here goes nothing.

*.*.*

**References:**

Principal Wexler comes from Disney's show, "Even Stevens".


	3. First Day of School

Chapter 3 is rewritten. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Frodo's classroom had a long counter, filled to the brim with books, scrolls, and maps. There were even maps on the blackboard that rolled up, while a corkboard showed pictures of the Shire. Elijah jumped at the sight of a paper airplane flying through the air, nearly landing on his face. He hesitated, staring at the rows of desks and the teacher's desk in front of the blackboard. What was he to do?

"You can set your backpack over there," a masculine voice broke through Elijah's train of thought. Elijah looked up, stunned to see an older gentle-hobbit who looked like him. Only, this gentle-hobbit was dressed in a flowing white shirt, a red jacket, a red waistcoat, red suspenders, and red breeches. This must be Frodo Baggins! Elijah was sure that's who he was talking to! The gentle-hobbit smiled, pointing out the wooden pegs on the wall, "Go on. It's fine."

"Right," Elijah said, making his way over to the wooden pegs. As soon as he set his backpack down and pulled out his school supplies, he looked back at the class, noticing his classmates sat down, leaving him a space between a girl and a boy. The boy looked like him, wearing a floral waistcoat, a purple jacket, which hung on the back of his chair, a white flowing shirt, and grey breeches, while the girl wore blue jeans, a pink skirt, and a white T-shirt with a golden-spotted tiger on the front of her shirt. Only the tiger's head was blown up, and the tiger cuddled next to his blue teddy bear, all while inside his blue cat box.

Elijah sighed, making his way over to the empty desk and sitting down. He stared at the boy, who looked just like him. There was something familiar about these two, something he couldn't pin down yet. Maybe he'd find out their names, but who knew?

He looked up at his teacher, as the gentle-hobbit proceeded to sort through his papers, before standing up and approaching the blackboard. The older gentle-hobbit rolled up his maps, before writing his name in chalk on the blackboard. So, it was Frodo Baggins. Elijah was right!

Frodo turned to the class with a warm, happy smile, telling the class, "Good morning, class." He turned around, crossing his arms as he leaned against the blackboard. "My name is Frodo Baggins, but you may address me as Frodo, Mr. Frodo, or Mr. Baggins." He grimaced at the last title. He shook his head, closing his eyes before opening them again. "No. I'd rather you call me Frodo or Mr. Frodo. I can't stand being called Mr. Baggins. It makes me sound old."

The girl's hand raised in the air, causing Frodo to point to her, "Yes, Seraphina? What is it?"

Seraphina lowered her hand, asking, "Is it all right if we call you Mr. Frodo Baggins or Mr. Baggins or Mr. Sandy-Pants?" She chuckled, knowing she was going to get it.

Frodo chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "No, please don't call me those names."

"Why not? Mr. Sandy-Pants sounds like a great nickname for you!" Seraphina said, leading to giggles throughout the classroom.

Frodo grimaced, telling her, "I'd rather you didn't. I got those gags from you last year. I certainly don't need them this year."

Elijah wanted to ask Seraphina if she had Frodo as her fourth-grade teacher, and almost did if the ten-year-old girl wasn't distracted by another friend of hers: a black-haired girl with pale skin and wearing a spotted white shirt and spotted white pants, as well as black boots. Elijah shook his head. Never mind.

Frodo pointed to the two girls, asking them, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing," the girl with the spotted clothes said, shooing the thought away.

Seraphina smiled, determined. She asked, in a joking voice, "Jane and I were just wondering if you had ants in your pants!" She received some giggles, but not much. "It was a lame joke."

Frodo nodded, telling her, "No, keep it up. You're making your way into detention swimmingly." He laughed, as the class laughed. He sighed, gazing at the blackboard again as he pulled down a rather strange map. Elijah didn't know what the map meant, but he knew it meant something. Frodo looked at the class for a second, before pointing out the different villages and landmasses on the map, "Now, the First World was an extraordinary place! Shapeshifters were born and hobbits ruled." He nodded, intrigued by his own assessment. "It was an interesting time."

Seraphina raised her hand, waving it in the air. For a moment, Elijah thought there was something wrong with her. That is, until Frodo called her.

"Yes Seraphina? You're already in detention for mouthing off," Frodo said, annoyed by her antics.

Seraphina lowered her hand, saying, "There were three famous families born in the First World. My family didn't get united/reunited until the Second Age, but they were born there. I heard that the Molvaro bloodline broke off from my family tree at the start of the Third Age."

Elijah gasped. His mind raced with thoughts on how he knew this girl! He recognized her from their family reunion two years ago! He was eight years old and so was she. He remembered her most from the way she used a sonic screwdriver on him, beaming its blue light in his eyes.

The trick worked, but it made him forget his family, his family history, all except for Seraphina. He hadn't seen his family members, since two years ago, having gone to a public school where he hardly knew anyone. Did that mean he forgot them all? Yes, of course it did! But then, seeing Seraphina and her remembering the past sparked his memories.

This was the Seraphina he knew and loved, only what became of her? How did she become so cold? Or was it just his perception playing tricks on him?

At last, he spoke up, not for himself, but for his bloodline! "Hey! How would you know that? The Molvaro bloodline has kept the Dooley bloodline intact. We just branched out from the family tree, thanks to one of your own marrying a Molvaro. Isn't that right? Isn't that how the Bagginses broke off from the family tree, through marriage?"

"Hey!" the hobbit boy behind him spoke up, "Don't rag on my family tree, Elijah Molvaro." Elijah faced the boy, who spoke up for his family, too, "The Bagginses indeed started their own bloodline, intermingling with the Dooley bloodline through marriage. That's why you see Bagginses and Molvaros roaming around these lands and in other worlds."

"Hey Ronnie," Elijah said, sheepishly towards the hobbit boy.

Ronnie smirked, saying out of respect, "Hullo Elijah. I know you mean well. I just thought I'd set the record straight."

Seraphina pointed to them, telling them, "May I ask how you two know each other?"

"We were at that family reunion two years ago. You do remember, don't you?" Ronnie asked, in intrigue.

"Well, yes, it's been a while," Seraphina said, curtly.

"You knocked me out with the Doctor's screwdriver! Didn't you remember? It's taken me two years to finally remember you both. It's good to see you both," Elijah smirked.

"It's good to see you," Seraphina said with a smirk, shaking Elijah's hand. She returned her gaze to the front of the class, where Frodo was still teaching.

Frodo smirked, telling the class, "Right. Getting back to the First World then." He slapped his hand against a paper, before going into great lengths to let his class participate in his class.

Seraphina leaned back, whispering to Elijah, "This is going to be a long social studies class." Elijah chuckled, right as Ronnie leaned forward, whispering in his ear:

"Yeah, and with time to spare." Ronnie leaned back, just as Elijah snickered. Elijah shook his head, agreeing with them both.

.

After class, Elijah followed Ronnie, Seraphina, Frodo, and the rest of their class towards the recess area. Elijah stared in amazement at the play area. There were basketball courts at one end of the school and the large play area, which included swings. There was also another area for tennis, soccer, and even track, but these were off to the near distance.

Already, Elijah saw the students run off, while he noticed Frodo spoke with one of the staff members. Elijah wondered what their conversation was… at least, until Seraphina tugged at his sleeve.

"Come on. Let's go!" she said, making her way over to a low stone wall.

"Alright," Elijah said, following her and Ronnie over to the stone wall. He looked up at Seraphina, watching her climb the stone wall and balance herself, while she walked across the wall. Ronnie followed, too, having put his purple jacket, over his floral waistcoat and white flowing shirt, on moments before they made their way to the recess area.

"We're in this together. One motley crew of family members," Seraphina said, stretching her arms out on either side of her.

"Not everyone here is family," Elijah admitted, seeing some unfamiliar faces, as well as familiar ones.

"Yeah, but…"

"…some of us are family," Ronnie stated, getting the girl's attention.

"Yeah, I guess," Seraphina said, gazing at him. She looked at them both, asking them, in turn, "So, any luck shapeshifting? Either of you?" She plopped down at the end of the stone wall, sitting on the wall's flat surface. "I know this family has shapeshifting abilities, but they need to unlock it first. Thank you, Aslan, for letting us do this."

"What's your shapeshifter form?" Elijah asked, curiously.

"Oh, I've already got mine," Seraphina said, intrigued.

"You do?" Elijah asked, stunned she had her shapeshifting abilities already.

Seraphina shrugged. "Sure. Watch." She closed her eyes, focusing on what she wanted. In her haste, she transformed into a cream-colored Oriental Cat. She smirked at Elijah and Ronnie, purring, as she paced back and forth, moments into Ronnie sitting on the stone wall. Seraphina then sat on his lap, getting fur all over his breeches, as he petted her. It was one thing Ronnie noticed about her, which he grimaced. Seraphina laughed, enjoying this. She purred, a good indicator that she meant no harm.

Elijah hesitated, telling Seraphina, "So, you can shapeshift." He looked up at Ronnie, asking, "What can you do?"

Ronnie shrugged. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I just hope to have some kind of powers. I mean, we are shapeshifters after all. What more can we do?"

Elijah shrugged. "I don't know." He sighed, adding, "But whatever we do, know that we have responsibilities ahead of us."

Ronnie paused, surprised. He rolled his eyes, adding, "Yeah? Like what? Picking on Tack?"

"Hey! Now, he started it," Elijah protested.

"Yeah, then why don't you show us what he said? Why did you fight him?" Ronnie said, testy. He stood up, ready to show him whose boss when Seraphina interrupted them. She changed form into her ten-year-old girl self, wearing the tiger T-shirt.

She retaliated immediately, pushing Ronnie back. She looked at them, telling them, "Ronnie, Elijah, we needn't get into this spat. Tack is gone, imprisoned again. So, he won't be bugging us anytime soon."

Ronnie huffed, telling Elijah, "You'd better hope he doesn't come back. If he does, then I'll make sure to give him a piece of my mind. So there!" He walked away without a complaint, sitting down on the stone wall to think.

Elijah sighed, making his way towards him. He sat down next to him, telling him, "Ronnie, I know this is hard, but we'll make do. Trust me."

"I don't know. With you here, it changes everything," Ronnie said with a smug look.

"Changes how?" Elijah asked, confused.

"I don't know. But no matter what happens, we'll always be friends, right?" Ronnie asked, facing him now.

Elijah paused. He nodded, extending his hand to him. "Right. Friends?"

Ronnie smirked, shaking his hand. "Friends."

"Good," Elijah nodded, smiling at him.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Doctor and his screwdriver come from the show, "Doctor Who".

-x-

**Chapter 3 – Extended Scene:**

Elijah paused. He nodded, extending his hand to him. "Right. Friends?"

Ronnie smirked, shaking his hand. "Friends."

"Good," Elijah nodded, smiling.

"Good," Ronnie said, hugging the lad.

Seraphina joined them, hugging them, too. "We're all friends!"

"Ew! You've got cat hair in my ear!" Elijah grimaced, while Seraphina and Ronnie laughed. Well, so much for that, but he was glad to have them around. Nothing could go wrong, right?


	4. Cynthia

Sorry for the delay. I was reposting some of my fanfics on Archive Of Our Own.

Chapter 4 is rewritten. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Two weeks passed since Elijah's memories were restored. He was grateful, but also that he found new friends during these two weeks. There was Seraphina and Ronnie, who he could count on for anything, there was this ten-year-old, brunette-haired girl named Amethyst McClain who seemed to hang around Ronnie a lot. Elijah liked Amethyst. He knew Amethyst had a crush on Ronnie and appreciated him. Then there was Syrena, a girl with red hair who was in his class and who was looking for her reincarnated husband, Lockslear. Syrena reincarnated from the Second Age. Then there was also Jane, Seraphina's friend, who acted like a motherly figure to them.

Elijah had everything he ever wanted. What else could he want? He was about to find out, for one morning, during Frodo's class, Elijah spent time with his slingshot, shooting small pieces of paper around the classroom. He had fun doing this, at least until Frodo spotted him.

"Elijah, give me the slingshot," Frodo said, extending his hand down to him.

"Why?" Elijah asked, passing the slingshot to him.

"Thank you," Frodo said, making his way to the front of the classroom.

"Come on! I was a ton of fun," Elijah said, grumbling as Frodo approached his desk. Elijah looked at the empty desks. So far, he was expecting a couple more students, since some of the students who previously had those desks were moved to other classrooms or moved to different schools. He looked up at Frodo as the gentle-hobbit proceeded to talk to him.

"I know you are, but I'm trying to teach a class," Frodo said, annoyed, as the classroom door opened to allow a pale-skinned, brunette-haired girl with green eyes and wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with blue stars resting on her sleeves, blue jeans, and brown shoes enter the classroom, while carrying her pink backpack over her shoulders. Elijah stared at her, unsure what to do or say to her.

Seraphina smirked, letting him know, "You're silent. That's a first. What drove your attention this time? Oh!" She looked at the new girl as she sat down at one of the empty desks, next to Elijah. Seraphina smiled, saying, "Ah! A new girl."

"I'm Cynthia," the new girl introduced herself.

"I'm Elijah," Elijah said, impressed.

Seraphina smirked, saying, "And so it begins. Now, I need to find Cooper."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're going nuts over him!"

"I know," Seraphina said, kindly.

Ronnie whistled, leaning forward and telling Elijah, "Another quester on the run."

"Ha!" Elijah chuckled, enjoying himself.

Frodo sighed, telling the class, "Class, these lessons are supposed to teach you about the First World, the First Age, the Creation of the Universe, and the Second Age. They're not meant to be a joyride."

"Oh, you're not fun," Elijah said, without much thought.

"I'm trying to teach a class here," Frodo said, sternly.

"Does teaching a class involve us listening? Because you're doing an excellent job teaching this class, Mr. Sandy-Pants," Seraphina chuckled, leaving some of her classmates laughing.

"Yeah, I'll bet he didn't come up with that one," Ronnie chuckled in agreement.

Cynthia glared at Ronnie, Elijah, and Seraphina. Elijah could swear she was boring her eyes into him, as if searching his soul. Did he count on that? He wasn't sure. He just hoped she didn't act this way all the time.

"Are you part dragon?" Elijah asked, causing her to smile.

"Maybe I am," Cynthia shrugged, agreeing.

"Come on. Let me teach here," Frodo said, groaning.

"Frodo, how much do you remember about your past?" Seraphina asked, curiously.

Frodo chuckled. "Of course, I'm an elementary school teacher. What more do I need to know? My home is in the Land of Talking Animals."

Seraphina chuckled. "Your home is _not_ in the Land of Talking Animals."

Elijah hissed, "Nice one."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked her, cautious.

Ronnie started, trying to stop Seraphina from saying anything more, "Seraphina, don't get him started—"

"Come on!" Seraphina said, annoyed. She faced Frodo, telling him, "Your home is in the Shire. You grew up in Middle-earth when you were five. It can't mean—" She was interrupted the second Frodo felt his forehead. Frodo shook his head, trying to get these visions out of his eyes.

Ronnie whispered to Seraphina, "Nice one. Hopefully, he doesn't pass out."

Frodo sighed, returning to the lesson, "Right, let's continue with the lesson."

Elijah sat in silence. He looked at Cynthia, who only shrugged at him. Maybe it was for the best. The last thing they wanted was their teacher passing out on them. If anything, Frodo would be all right, but then why was Ronnie behaving like something was off this morning?

.

Elijah waited until recess began, before catching up to Ronnie and Amethyst. He had to see what was up with Ronnie and why he was acting so strange today.

"Hey, is there something you want to tell me? You were silent for most of social studies class," Elijah said, worried about him.

"It's nothing," Ronnie said, worriedly. "Okay, I keep getting this feeling that someone wants me, someone evil. It may be inside this school. I don't know…" his gaze turned to one of the fifth-grade classrooms. To his surprise, there was an extra classroom door opened, revealing a dark, dismal empty classroom. Ronnie couldn't stop staring at the classroom. Something called out to him. He had to see what was going on, why that voice was calling him.

He turned to Elijah and Amethyst, right as Cynthia joined them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cynthia asked, curiously.

"I've got to go in there," Ronnie said, heading towards the dark empty classroom.

"Ronnie," Amethyst said, holding his arm.

Ronnie faced her, concerned. "I'll be back." He squeezed her arm, kissing her on the cheek, before making his way into the classroom. He squirmed after kissing her on the cheek. Why did he just do that? Still, before he knew it, he was inside the classroom, looking things over.

"There doesn't seem to be anything in here!" Ronnie shouted, right as the classroom door slammed shut behind him. Oh no! He rushed towards the door, attempting to open it back up. It wouldn't budge. Oh great! He was trapped!


	5. The Darkness and the Light

Chapter 5 is rewritten. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Ronnie attempted to bang the door with his body. It didn't budge. He was trapped! Oh no! What was he supposed to do? He looked around, trying to see if there was something to pry the door open.

Questions formed in his mind: should he abandon the door and step out into the classroom? Should he leave? How was he to decide what to do?

He gasped, looking around the classroom a final time. A heavy grey mist crept out of the cement, tiled floor, seeping its way towards him. He tried to move away from the grey mist, but it soon surrounded his feet, grasping his ankles and not letting him go. Voices cried out inside his head. There were screams, too, that penetrated his mind, leaving him detracted from the room and his friends.

The last thing he wanted to do was let go of the door, but let go he did. His pressed his hands against his ears, trying to drown out the voices. It was too late. Invisible hands locked onto his ankles, forcing him to the cement floor, dragging him towards one of the empty desks. The invisible hands released him, leaving him scared straight when he saw a skeletal face, head, and body turn towards him. The skeleton sat at the desk, which was once empty, screeching with its might as its hands stretched forth towards him.

"Whaaa!" Ronnie screamed, moving backwards, away from the skeleton. It didn't work. More skeletons moved away from the desks, inching closer to him, while carrying skeletal staffs, which they were prepared to throw his way.

Ronnie stood up, not knowing what to do. He cringed the moment invisible hands reached out at him again, pushing him to a kneeling position on the floor. He winced in pain, trying to ignore the hands and pushed his way up again. Nothing worked. He was trapped again, for sure this time, with no way out, except towards the door!

He listened to the screams turn into dark, menacing laughter. He looked up as a man approached him. His grey hair was combed back and he was donned in white armor. A light red dragonoid moved alongside him. This dragonoid was fair faced, red-eyed, and covered with burns, bruises, and long, jagged cuts all over his face, head, tail, and body. The light red dragonoid was donned in Dark Jedi robes, black and complete with a black leather tabard falling over his shoulders down to his waist, where a silver utility belt was strapped. A silver-hilted lightsaber was strapped to the belt, just in case the light red dragonoid had need of it.

Ronnie shook his head, stunned to see his victors looking so menacing. The skeletons didn't leave the room. In fact, they stayed by the man and the dragonoid, as if this man and the dragonoid were in control of the skeletons. The skeletons bowed before the man and the dragonoid, loving the dark, grim atmosphere that surrounded the room.

The man stopped in front of Ronnie, looking down at him as if he was his dark apprentice. "Well, this is a unique turn of events. Ronnie Baggins sits before me, kneeling." The man laughed, introducing himself and his dragonoid companion, "I am Valkorion, Vitiate, Tenebrae, and many other names and faces. This dragonoid here is Maranguan. Surely, you must know him from the stories Parker Dooley weaves. It is quite the tale, if I must say so myself."

"Parker Dooley?" Ronnie asked, remembering him. A tear shed down his cheek, as he spoke to the man, "No. No, you're supposed to be dead!" He looked at the light red dragonoid, telling him, "And you're not supposed to be around. Parker Dooley saw to that when he became good again! No! No, this can't be! How are you both here? Eh!" He cringed when the invisible hands and skeletal hands kept him pinned to the floor.

Valkorion laughed, intimidated by the boy, "Did he now? Well, as you can see, Parker Dooley did not defeat us."

Maranguan shrugged. "Parker was supposed to work for me—I'm sorry, with me—but he caved. He no longer wanted me by his side, ruling alongside him. He's still an emperor, but I should be there with him! He made a fool out of me, suppressing me, when he could have used my aide." He growled, "That's why I fled to Vitiate. That's how Vitiate has returned. Parker doesn't want me. So, why should I let him get the better of me? He is a fool."

"Silence. That's enough. We don't need to scare the boy. We need to turn him over to the Dark Side, our side," Valkorion stated, leaving Ronnie trembling.

"What do you want?" Ronnie asked, not liking this one bit.

Valkorion knelt beside him, telling him, "Why, it's simple. All you have to do is kneel. Become my apprentice. I will teach you everything you need to know. And when you agree to this, to my wishes and darkest desires, then the Snow Queen will take you away to your new palace in the mountains. That is where you will stay and that is where we shall communicate. What do you say?"

"No. I won't join you—I can't," Ronnie said, feeling the darkness trying to overwhelm him, trying to snuff out the light. He looked up at Maranguan, wondering if he could help him out, but hardly any help came from him. Was he forced to join the Dark Side? What about his parents? What about Elijah and Amethyst, and Cynthia and Seraphina? They needed him, right?

Valkorion smiled, knowing he had him in his grasp. "Do you see? The door is still closed. Your friends aren't coming to save you. No matter how hard they try, that door won't open until you kneel. Join the Darkness. Join the Dark Side. It is the only way you will see your friends again, if you still care about them."

"What?" Ronnie asked, confused. He trusted his friends, didn't he? But Seraphina wasn't listening to him when she spoke to Frodo. She didn't care, did she? Then there was Elijah, who was too nosy. Didn't he care to stay out of his way? No! No, neither one seemed to care enough to think twice about him! It was folly! Oh, what had he done? What was he to do now?

He sighed, giving in to the darkness. "Fine. I'll take my chances with the darkness."

Valkorion smirked. Finally, things were turning in his favor—well, his and Maranguan's favors… or so he guessed. "That's excellent! You will do well as my new apprentice." he said with pride.

Maranguan looked at Ronnie, whose expressions were full of pain and sorrow. Maranguan told him, "Good, let the hate in. You will soon learn my path as well as Valkorion's. Only then can you decide which path you will choose."

"Whether you stay on the dark path or not will be up to you to decide," Valkorion stated. "Just know: you are the seed that will spring forth evil upon the land. Once you embrace this evil, know that Maranguan and I will return. We will take your friends, your families, your very lives. No one will be safe. Know this and make preparations. You are about to witness the dawning of the century, when evil reigns once again."

Maranguan chuckled, touching Ronnie's chin to allow the boy to feel his darkness and his light. "No one will be safe. That's for sure." He waited until after Valkorion moved into the shadows, disappearing from sight, before pressing the boy, "I've left a failsafe for you. When the time comes and you are ready, you will become a beacon of hope for all. I will return, as will Valkorion. Only this time, Parker Dooley and I will deal with him. We'll finish him off, as was planned centuries ago, Ages ago. He will not be defeated, or so he says, but we will ensure that he is not victorious either. Only this time, Aslan will return and help us stop Vitiate once and for all. I guarantee it."

He released Ronnie, telling the boy as he collapsed on the floor, unconscious, "Go. Gather your forces. Find Parker Dooley. I'll see you soon, Ronnie Baggins." With that, he vanished, leaving the room to brighten up and the grey mist leaving the classroom. The classroom door opened up, causing Elijah, Amethyst, and Cynthia to approach their friend. Ronnie stayed unconscious for a good couple of minutes, not moving until minutes later, when his life seemed to change.

.

Ronnie woke up, dazed and confused. He looked at his friends in confusion, wondering who they were and what they wanted. He couldn't stand this. He had to leave. He had to, before something else happened here.

"Ronnie, you okay?" Amethyst asked, as Ronnie's senses came back to him.

"What?" Ronnie asked, staring down at his clothes as they turned black. No! This was not what he wanted! Why were his clothes turning black? He could feel his hair turning black in some places. There was a darkness inside him, as well as the light, as if both sides were playing inside him, wanting him to seize their powers.

He couldn't stand this. He needed to leave. He looked around, staring at the open door. "I have to leave. I have to get out of here! I'm sorry, but this is the only way to protect you all."

"Ronnie, what are you talking about?" Cynthia asked, as she, Elijah, and Amethyst stood up at the same time as Ronnie.

"I—" Ronnie looked at his friends, right as an icy blast penetrated from his arm, shooting towards the grey lockers out in the hallway. He spun around, shocked by the damage he concocted, causing Seraphina to fall on the floor in shock. No! He didn't want this! He didn't want to hurt anyone! "I have to go! I—" It was too late! He was thrown to the floor, collapsing into his friends, right as a woman with pale skin, silvery hair, and donned in a silvery, flowing white dress approached him. Elijah witnessed the woman approach Ronnie, resting her hand against Ronnie's chin, forcing the lad to look up at her.

"I am the Snow Queen," the Snow Queen said, calmly and with reason. "We have to go. You are needed elsewhere. Come," she extended her hand to him, "we need to leave. You are in grave danger. For the time being, you must come. Your life depends on it."

Ronnie stared at his friends for a few seconds. He turned to the Snow Queen again, asking her, "What about them? What about my friends?"

"Your friends will have to wait. Now come. There isn't time to lose," the Snow Queen said, right as Amethyst hugged Ronnie.

"Come back to me," Amethyst told Ronnie, curtly. "I don't know why you're doing this, but good luck. Let's hope nothing bad happens to you."

"Don't worry," Ronnie said, trying to calm her. "I'll be fine."

Amethyst sighed. She knew this was coming. "I know you will. Just be careful."

Ronnie nodded, telling her, "I will." He added, "Thank you. I will come back. I promise," he gave Amethyst her first kiss, nearly regretting doing so. He couldn't believe he kissed a girl! How awkward it was! He released her, shook up but okay. He smiled, hugging her again. "I will come back. I won't forget you. I won't forget our friends." He gestured to Elijah, telling her, "Look after Elijah while I'm gone and Cynthia, too. They'll need you. Promise me."

"I promise. Good luck. May we meet again," Amethyst said, watching the Snow Queen touch Ronnie's shoulder.

"Come Ronnie. It's time," the Snow Queen said, right as a cloud of white smoke surrounded her and Ronnie, overwhelming them both with its light.

"Goodbye Amethyst. May we meet again in the next life," Ronnie said, lowering his head, until Amethyst hugged him once more. Ronnie and Amethyst stayed like that, smiling as they did so, before Ronnie vanished. By the time Elijah knew what had happened, Cynthia too, Amethyst was alone.

Ronnie was gone, taken by the Snow Queen.

*.*.*

**References:**

Valkorion | Vitiate | Tenebrae is the Sith Emperor from BioWare's MMO video game, "Star Wars: The Old Republic".


	6. Knowledge and Secrecy

Chapter 6 is rewritten. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

A brilliant flash of white light sent Ronnie and the Snow Queen hurtling towards a strange iron ice palace in the centermost part of the mountains, dividing the Land of Talking Animals from the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves. It was always winter in this part of the mountainside, with snow falling freely on the mountaintops as well as down below, close to the river that wound its ways between the Land of Talking Animals and the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves.

Ronnie spotted the winding river from the brilliant flash of light, but always kept watch of the Snow Queen, wondering why she smiled at him. He smiled back, enthralled by her presence and wonder. He questioned the love the Snow Queen gave to him. It was like an enigma, one that didn't abate even when he wanted it to.

Was it real or fabricated? He didn't know. All he knew was that he hurtled towards the castle, with nowhere to go but down.

.

At last, Ronnie and the Snow Queen landed inside the castle. The brilliant flash of white light slowed to a crawl, eventually halting as it disappeared from the room in a flash. Ronnie looked up and around the room, as the light disappeared before his very eyes.

The castle was covered in black ice, swirling around the castle and built into the walls, sculptures, and pillars that made up the place. The foyer was wide and covered with snow, as well as black rugs that ran from one room to the next. At the end of the hall and up on a platform was an iron throne, which seemed to call out to Ronnie, beckoning him to move towards it. He looked back at the Snow Queen, as she nodded to him. What did she want?

"This is your throne," the Snow Queen stated, walking up to the platform beside him. Revealed were a row of five mirrors behind the throne. What their purpose was remained to be seen. "These mirrors will guide you to whichever room you choose, whichever realm you choose. Should you have need of them, they will take you to where you want to go."

"Could they take me home?" Ronnie said, shivering. "Please. I don't belong here."

The Snow Queen chuckled. "Why, of course. This is your new home. This is where you will train and hone your skills, wherever they come." She gestured to the wide platform beyond the throne, where ships moved to and fro outside and beyond the pillars.

Ronnie looked up towards the ceiling, where the ships came to and fro about the area. No one knew he was here? What about his friends?

"I have to go back. My friends… they need me," Ronnie pleaded. He faced the Snow Queen, saying, "Please, you have to send me home. I can't stay."

"Why would you want to leave?" the Snow Queen said, confused. "This is your new home. Maranguan will train you."

"Maranguan… he's here?" Ronnie asked, looking beyond the throne, to his right, as Maranguan showed up in the foyer, watching Valkorion go about his business through one of the traveling mirrors.

Maranguan smirked, saying, "Don't worry. He won't disturb us." He passed to Ronnie a wooden stave. Maranguan smiled, proceeding to tell him, "Shall we begin?" He whacked Ronnie's stave, forcing the hobbit to sink towards the floor. Maranguan looked at him, smiling, "Surely, you knew this was happening. I have to train you. This is your base. You've come home. Enjoy it!"

"This is not my home!" Ronnie stated, jolting back, while attempting to fight Maranguan. Maranguan whacked him a couple of times, lastly on his backside, forcing Ronnie to land in the snow.

"Ohh! You still have much to learn, little one," Maranguan joked, leaving Ronnie sneering at him. "Would you like another lesson?"

Ronnie glowered, grunting aloud as he fought the light red dragonoid, but to no avail, for he was beaten again by the scarred dragonoid. Another lesson he needed to learn: how to face off against Maranguan, an apparition as it were? Oh, where was Parker Dooley when he needed him?

.

_Thwack!_

Ronnie was thrown on his stomach, landing on the floor without much complaint. A grunt protruded from his lips, betraying him. He spun around on his back, right as Maranguan moved for the kill. At first, Ronnie thought Maranguan would pulverize him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow to happen.

It never came.

Ronnie opened his eyes, witnessing the light red dragonoid stop his stave long enough to tap his chin. Ronnie looked at the stave, and then at Maranguan in amazement, stunned by what he did.

Did he miss something? Was Maranguan out to kill him, to turn him to the Dark Side? Or was he trying to save him? Either way, he was surprised by the light red dragonoid. Maranguan moved the stave away from the boy, extending his hand down to him in a manner of friendship.

"Come on. We need to keep training," Maranguan said with a warm-hearted smile. "There's more to learn than just using wooden staves."

Ronnie took his hand, grateful for the assistance. "Thank you, but… eh." He looked at the Snow Queen, watching her leave the room for the hallway, before disappearing from their sight.

Ronnie looked at Maranguan in worriment. Was there something he was not getting? He asked, "Is the Snow Queen all right? Where is she going?"

"Back to her homeland," Maranguan admitted. "She has her own means of getting home, and it is not here." He added, bluntly, "She's from Lapland, from the Four Seasons. It's far away."

"Where is it? Lapland? The Four Seasons?" Ronnie asked him, curiously. "Is it like a restaurant?"

Maranguan sighed, facing him again. "You still have much to learn." He patted Ronnie's shoulder. "Come on. Let's keep training." He made his way towards the mirrors, gesturing for Ronnie to follow him. He added, bluntly, "You can put that stave in that bin there. Just like I should have done." He made his way over to the cylinder bin, storing his wooden stave in the bin. He waited until Ronnie did the same, before leading him over to the five mirrors, standing in a half circle behind the iron throne.

He pointed out one of the mirrors, before gesturing to Ronnie to follow him. "This is a traveling mirror. Here, you will select the world of your choosing. Take your time. There is no rush." He added, "This is where your powers will be tested, how you can hone your powers. We'll bring people in and out of these mirrors. I know how to send them back, but they won't come out of this unchanged. It's just the way it has to be."

"Have you spoken to them? The people?" Ronnie asked, still staring at the mirrors.

Maranguan chuckled. "Have I? I already did. They're informed, more so than Frodo Baggins is." He added, leaning against one of the traveling mirrors, "Don't worry. I've shown these people dreams about me, about this place, and about this time period. This is the time when people will come ablaze with knowledge and secrecy."

"Is that how it works?" Ronnie asked, observing the mirror for any signs of harm. He stood in front of the mirror Maranguan was standing next to, looking into it to see a strange whirlpool on the other side.

Maranguan placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him, "Don't think, feel. Feel the power within your heart. Let the power flow through you. You'll see the results soon enough."

Ronnie huffed. "Okay. I can do this." He returned his gaze to the mirror with its grey serpent-like frame. He pressed his hand against the mirror's frame, using his other hand to dip into the mirror's glass. Purple light emitted from his hand, pouring through the mirror's glass without complaint. By the time he grabbed hold of a hand, he jerked a man with short brown hair, a short beard, and donned in a white striped shirt and a red striped, cream-colored jacket out of the mirror and into the palace. Ronnie stared at this man in confusion. He looked just like him! Only this man looked like his older self. How did he do that? "I just did that," he said, shocked.

"How did I get here?" the man asked, gazing at Maranguan in shock. "You. What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" He asked, looking around the room, "Where am I?" He looked at Maranguan, asking, "What is this place? Is this Wendimoor?"

Maranguan shook his head. "No, Ronnie here," he patted Ronnie's shoulder, "just pulled you out of your timeline. Let's just say," he tilted his head from one side to the other, saying, "I—we pulled you out of your timeline, before you landed in Wendimoor. I'm afraid you're still falling through time and space back there. The Universe is broken. The timelines are scattered." He added, making his point clear, "You're here for a reason, and it is not what you think it is, Todd Brotzman. I know who you are, too. I've spent years tracking you down, tracking all my lookalikes, and Frodo Baggins' lookalikes. They're all over, in different timelines. Boys, men, teenagers, it doesn't matter. The fact is that most of these lookalikes are in this timeline, or should be in this timeline right now."

"What does that mean?" Ronnie asked, confused.

Maranguan smiled, telling him, "It means you can visit Kyrria whenever you want to. I'm sure Ella and her king, King Charmont, will be delighted to meet you."

"Good. That's good to hear. I can't wait to visit Kyrria," Ronnie said, staring at the mirror again.

"Wait. How is this possible? Is he my lookalike?" Todd asked, pointing to the boy. He looked up at Maranguan, asking him, "Are—Are you my lookalike?"

Maranguan nodded. "Yes, and no. It's a long story. The details would be too extreme for you to face. And…" he huffed, telling him, "…there's a lot I need to cover, before I can teach Ronnie more about the basics of his powers."

"And where exactly am I? Why is it so cold?" Todd asked, pulling his jacket tighter across his chest.

"Yeah, I probably should check the shield, get it to where it's not so cold in here," Maranguan said, right as the Snow Queen's voice rang out across the hall.

"NO FIRE! NO FIRE!" The Snow Queen stated, yelling at him.

"Oh, come on! A little warmth would do us some good!" Maranguan yelled back, annoyed. He smiled, waving his hand to cast a shield around the palace. The temperature warmed up, making Todd and Ronnie relax. Maranguan smiled, saying promptly, "That's better." He turned to Todd, telling him, "You're in the second Seven Realms, a pocket area in the mountains between the Land of Talking Animals and the Land of Hobbits and Dwarves."

"Right. So, this destiny placed upon me. This is my home base?" Todd asked, beside himself with concern. He smirked, enjoying this, "I have a home base. This is incredible. I need to tell Amanda, find her if I can… something I was supposed to do. I need to go and find her." He stood up, rushing towards the mirrors. Maranguan blocked his path, making Todd frustrated with him, "Look, get out of my way. I need to go and find Amanda."

"You can't leave, not yet. If you go back, you'll throw everything off," Maranguan said, leaving Todd feeling perplexed and confused. The scarred light red dragonoid stated, "Trust me. It's better that you stay until we can figure out how to resolve things here. Until then, you won't age. Your age will be trapped, frozen in time because we—Ronnie and I—pulled you out of your timeline. The same thing happened to Frodo Baggins. He can't leave, not until his task is done." He sighed, adding, "It's a long story. I told you this not too long ago."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Just stay until I freeze? What's your plan… Maranguan, right?" Todd asked. Maranguan nodded. Todd looked at him, shrugging, "I guess I'm staying here. Do you have any food? Something I can snack on?"

"It's in the back. The cooks'll serve you some food," Maranguan said, taking Todd upstairs. The scarred light red dragonoid looked at Ronnie, telling him, "Don't touch anything! I'll be right back!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Todd asked, worried about his new counterparts. "What if Ronnie gets into trouble? What do we do?"

"Just trust me. He'll get into trouble anyway," Maranguan whispered in his ear.

"What? How can you be sure? Big deal, isn't it, if you go through this? I've had to deal with Dirk Gently. Now, there's you. I just don't want to be surprised. Dirk ruined my life already. The last thing I want is for my life to be ruined again," Todd said, worriedly. "Is there a way for you to see past that?"

Maranguan sighed, patting his shoulder. "You'll have to trust me." He looked at Ronnie, telling him, "Don't touch anything! I'll be right back, and hopefully Todd will know his way around here." He looked at Todd, telling him, "We have clothes for you and Ronnie. The wardrobe changes over the years."

"Wardrobe? A moving, interlocking wardrobe? It's here?" Todd asked, curiously.

"Of course. There's a couple wardrobes that connect to Hogwarts and here. They're from the in-between realm. Trust me. I know what I am doing," Maranguan said, leading Todd down the hallway. Maranguan told Ronnie, for the last time, "Don't touch anything! You'll regret it!"

"Right. I've got this," Ronnie said, looking at Maranguan and Todd as they disappeared. Ronnie was left alone, this time with the five mirrors, standing before him.

Often, when Ronnie looked into a mirror, he would see his reflection, but he would also see his darker self. Now, now he just wished he didn't make a wrong turn, or it would lead to serious consequences.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. The mirror's image changed to his friends at the elementary school. There was Amethyst, heading off to class. He had to see her! He had to bring her here. He looked this way and that, checking to make sure no one watched him. He said, "Well, here goes nothing." He dived his hand into the mirror's glass, shocked to find that the mirror wasn't releasing his hand.

He screamed, as a bright light appeared in the mirror, "Amethyst, I'm coming!" He could control this light, bend it to his will! No, the light didn't want to do that! Instead, the light grew brighter, leading Ronnie to feel its embrace.

By the time Maranguan returned, he realized what had happened. He made his way towards the mirror, right as Todd followed him, still dressed in the same clothes, the same pants, and shoes, while carrying a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Maranguan, what happened?" Todd shouted, joining the scarred light red dragonoid over by the mirrors.

"Ronnie went through the glass! He—went through," Maranguan said, right as the light vanished, and Maranguan saw Ronnie on the other side of the glass, in his elementary school. Ronnie found his way into the empty classroom, the same classroom where Maranguan and Valkorion met him. Maranguan breathed in and out, nodding to himself. He knew this was right. "Good luck," he told Ronnie's reflection in the mirror, "You'll come back. I know you will."

*.*.*

**References:**

Todd Brotzman comes from BBC's show, "Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency". At this point, Todd comes from Season 2 of the same show.


	7. Blackburg Castle

Chapter 7 is rewritten. We're caught up and can continue with the story. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

When the light abated, Ronnie looked around. He was inside the same empty classroom. It was still daylight outside. The room was filled with bright colors, instead of dark and dismal colors.

He wondered how much had changed at the elementary school, since he left it.

"Maybe all is well," Ronnie stated, smiling. "Maybe I don't have to go back to that palace. Huh?" He turned around, perplexed to see a translucent glass rippling behind him. It was a portal, a portal back to the palace. Oh no! Was he ever going to lose this portal?

He sighed. Maybe he wouldn't have to abandon the palace. No, he could still feel the darkness looming inside himself. No! He needed to fight it, but who could help him? Maranguan. He had to go back and face him. But how could he stand looking at the scarred light red dragonoid? He wasn't Parker… no, he wasn't, but maybe he was something more than that. Something sinister or good? He didn't know. He just knew he had to face him again. But how? Hmm… that remained to be seen.

"Ronnie!" It was Amethyst. Ronnie spun around to see the ten-year-old brunette-haired girl rush up to him, hugging him and not letting him go. Behind her came Elijah and Cynthia, as well as Seraphina and Jane. Syrena followed moments later, wondering what the commotion was about. Amethyst released Ronnie, leaving him to blush in embarrassment. "We were so worried. What happened? You've been gone a week."

"A week? How?" Ronnie understood. He must have fallen into a different timeline. Really? The second Seven Realms had a different dimension? How? "I must have fallen into a different dimension. I don't know how to control my powers. Maranguan might help us."

"Maranguan? He's supposed to be evil, isn't he?" Elijah asked, cautiously.

"No, he's good now. Well, I think he's good." Ronnie recovered, closing his eyes for a few seconds, "Look, Maranguan is somewhere between the light and the dark, but he's able to help us, to help me. He may help you with your shapeshifting abilities, too."

"And if he doesn't? I mean, if he's willing to help you, then there's no reason why we shouldn't stay here and help," Elijah pointed out.

"Really? You'll come with me?" Ronnie asked, stunned.

"Of course. We're your friends," Syrena said with ease.

Ronnie sighed, nodding to them. "Come. Maranguan is expecting us."

"We're going? Going where?" Amethyst asked, cautious.

"Probably to his home world. That's where we're going, right? To Maranguan's home world?" Seraphina asked, curiously.

"Well, something like that. It's my home world now," Ronnie said, taking Amethyst's hand, "Come on! It's this way!" he led her through the rippled glass, leaving the elementary school behind.

.

Leaving the bright light, Ronnie and Amethyst made it to Maranguan—Ronnie's new palace. Ronnie looked back at his friends as they arrived in the mountainous region, right inside the castle's foyer, which still had its shield up, encasing the warm air. Ronnie smiled upon seeing Todd sitting at one of the couches, eating his cereal. Todd waved to him, right as Maranguan spotted Ronnie and his friends.

"They're here! I told you they would come back!" Maranguan told Todd, loudly.

"I didn't doubt you," Todd stated with ease. "I might stay here for a while."

"You know you can't leave, not until your mission is done," Maranguan repeated.

"I know." Todd sagged, "I guess I'm staying."

"Good," Maranguan said, rushing towards Ronnie and his friends. "Welcome to Blackburg Castle! This is Ronnie's new home, as is mine. You're welcome to come and go as you please."

"Is this realm parallel to our own? To the second Seven Realms?" Seraphina asked.

"Is it parallel? Well, it is in an alternate dimension. The first of many alternate dimensions," Maranguan stated. He breathed in and out, stating, "Yeah, I found this dimension while I was inside Parker Dooley. It wasn't long after he owned the Dragonoid Realm, became its ruler, that I found this realm. It's a pocket world in our world," Maranguan stated. He admitted freely, "I can move freely about the realms as I wish." He smiled, telling Seraphina, "Parker would be proud of me finding this dimension. I must say I'm proud of it myself. It's beautiful!"

"Is that so?" Seraphina asked, nodding. "So, time has no effect at home. I mean, Ronnie returned a week later."

"That was Valkorion's fault. Only that time did he interfere. Otherwise, I won't let it happen to us again," Maranguan said. "No, we should be safe. You can use this castle as a base until we find a new one, or use it to connect to the Heart of the Land of Talking Animals. We have to go back, you know," Maranguan insisted.

"I thought it was burnt up or under construction," Todd said, getting everyone's attention. "What? I didn't ask to be here. They made me come here!" He pointed to Ronnie and Maranguan.

"Uh huh. I see," Seraphina said, observing the castle. "So, these mirrors can take us to any time we wish? We can use them to return to the time and place where Ronnie picked us up! It's simple!"

Maranguan smirked. "If that is what you wish. All right, we'll do that. And I've already informed Ronnie's parents where he is. So, they shouldn't bother us."

"They know? Are they okay with me being here?" Ronnie asked, curiously.

"They were quite surprised Valkorion came back. Don't worry. I straightened things out. You should be fine," Maranguan said with a smile.

Ronnie sighed, "Good. That's good to hear." He asked Maranguan, "So, will my training commence? I have to hone my powers, right?"

Maranguan sighed, adding, "Well, your powers will take years to develop. Don't worry. We'll work on your training whenever you want. It doesn't have to be all at once, you know."

"I know. Just… thank you. You saved my life," Ronnie said, smiling.

"Well, I can't guarantee you won't go through emotional trauma after this, but I'll help you, if I can," Maranguan said, patting Ronnie's shoulder.

Ronnie sighed, nodding, "Thank you. That's all I could ever ask for."

Maranguan smiled back, warmly, "You're welcome. Shall we continue your training?"

"I just hope there's no slip ups. I still want to find Cooper, wherever he is," Seraphina stated, annoying her friends and Maranguan. Only Todd seemed to be confused.

"Whose Cooper?" Todd asked.

"It's a long story," Syrena said, annoying him.

"Yeah, I get that, but I still want to know who Cooper is," Todd said, flustered.

"We'll tell you once he gets here. He's not here yet. He's still on your world," Syrena said, annoyed.

"Great," Todd said, not enjoying this.

Elijah sat on another couch, resting his hands on his cheeks. "Great. Now, I'm the only one who doesn't have powers! I should be shapeshifting right now!"

Todd told him, calmly, "You're not the only one without powers. You should be grateful."

Elijah told him off, saying, "You wish! My whole family is made up of shapeshifters! Aslan says that it's in the family! Our powers unlock after a time. Some of us already have it."

"I don't know what to tell you," Todd said, unsure about this. "You seem out of luck."

Elijah sneered. "Oh, you're no help."

"Just, for the record, what will we say to our families, now that we've found this base? What about Frodo? What of his fate?" Seraphina asked, leaving everyone confused.

"Whose Frodo? Frodo's here?" Todd asked, realizing who they were talking about.

"He's not here. He's in another dimension," Maranguan stated, serious.

"Oh. That's a shame," Todd said, shrugging.

Maranguan grunted, saying, "Listen, when the time comes, Frodo's memories will be restored, but it is not now. I can't interfere when you and your friends return to our world," he told Ronnie.

"That's okay. I'm sure we'll come back to this realm," Ronnie admitted.

Maranguan sighed, nodding, "I look forward to it. Be careful. I'll help you if I can."

Ronnie nodded, appreciating it, "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't thank me yet… um, well," Maranguan sighed, telling the lad, "You're welcome."

Ronnie sighed, smiling. He was grateful to have Maranguan by his side in this most desperate hour. Nothing could go wrong, could it?


	8. As We Grow Up

Winter arrived with blustery winds and snow falling in great chunks. Of course, Frodo's fifth grade class were busy enduring something else: a video on puberty.

Normally, Elijah would have been all right. But this video made him want to hurl. He couldn't help it! What was the point of watching this video, which showed mail being passed around in mailboxes, telegrams, and still get the premise across?

Of course, he couldn't help but notice some of the girls were getting into the video, while other girls were disgusted. Even Cynthia was having issues with the video, which he admired.

Wait. What? What was he doing? What was he saying? Oh, he needed to get this video done! Well, at least, he wasn't alone! That was a good thing, wasn't it?

"This video is painstakingly long," Elijah said, annoyed.

"It would be better if they weren't telegrams!" Cynthia shouted aloud.

Frodo shushed them, trying to calm them down, "Relax. Watch the video."

"Oh, I'm getting nauseous!" Cynthia told the video, jokingly.

"Is there any more of this video to watch? I want to get to recess," Elijah asked his teacher, annoyed.

"Shh!" Frodo shushed him, smiling. "Watch the video."

Elijah couldn't help but wonder if Frodo was mildly disgusted by the video. He seemed to have a sarcastic smile on his face. Was that good?

"You know, you're scary in the dark. It can't be any worse," Elijah pointed out.

"Just watch the video. Pay attention," Frodo said, sharply.

Elijah made a goofy, disgusted face, returning his gaze to the screen. He was so relieved when the video was over, but couldn't help but notice Ronnie was enjoying himself.

"I got your stinking telegrams," Ronnie said, making an armpit fart with his hand under his armpit. Elijah smirked. Ronnie had managed, over the past first half of the school year, to change his clothes from black to different shades and different colors. He was getting quite good at his powers, but he always seemed to stick with black.

He hardly showed he was troubled. In fact, he seemed to be going through more internal battles than Elijah knew, but he always kept himself in line. Elijah was grateful. Maranguan's training at Blackburg Castle was paying off. Elijah was impressed.

What more could he ask for? Oh wait. There was still this video to talk about in class. Oh dear.

"Now, this'll be something you will endure. Puberty is a big step and some of you have already taken it," Frodo said, smiling.

Elijah chuckled, fed up with this video, "Like that could happen."

Frodo nodded. "It's will. It may even happen this year. Besides, you'll be in middle school next year. I just want to prepare you for the future."

"I got a letter from Hogwarts! I'll be going there next year. I may even find… Cooper. Ooh! Is that video taking over? I'm having mixed feelings," Seraphina said, feeling puberty coming on.

Elijah asked, worriedly, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Thank you!" Seraphina said in a high-pitched, worried voice.

Elijah chuckled, encouraged. He told Frodo, delighted, "Don't worry! It won't happen to me. It won't happen to Ronnie. Ronnie won't betray me. Will you, Ronnie?" He looked back, noticing Ronnie was staring at Amethyst in a loving way. Oh no! Elijah was losing him. "Ronnie? You alright?"

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing," Cynthia said, brushing Elijah's arm.

Elijah jumped at Cynthia's touch. He looked at her, entranced. What was this new feeling? He suddenly wanted to be a part of Cynthia's life! Was that possible? What was wrong with him?

"Well, the boys seemed to have fallen silent," Seraphina said, noticing the whole classroom had fallen silent. Something wasn't right! "Oh well! It can't be me, can it?" She looked at Frodo, seeing he was nodding to her.

"Oh, it can," Frodo said, leaving Seraphina with no hope, other than puberty had already started at her school.

.

Seraphina waited until the lunch bell rang, before making her way to the cafeteria. Only, she didn't expect Elijah to be pairing off with Cynthia and Ronnie to be pairing off with Amethyst. It scared her! Would she be this way around Cooper? What if she became even more annoying and obnoxious when she was older? Oh, she feared it would happen!

She grabbed her tray of food, managing to sit down and slump. She didn't feel like eating. She was fangirling over Frodo and Cooper. Oh, what was she to do now?

She looked up at Jane, who smiled widely. "Well, lookie here! Sera the Decimator! Sera the Defiler! Sera… I'm really bad at this," Jane said, sitting down with her. "How are you? You okay?"

Seraphina shook her head. She observed Frodo, still talking to his nurse, a brunette-haired, green-eyed woman named Bethany. She told Jane, "Look at Frodo! He doesn't know himself. He doesn't know his past. He still thinks he's just an elementary school teacher."

"Frodo's moving to the middle school next year, to be with Elijah and Ronnie as their sixth-grade teacher. The school board, as far as I know, is going to keep Frodo following his family members. I'm going to miss you next year. I hope you find Cooper soon," Jane told Seraphina, causing her to sag more.

"Yeah. Let's hope I can find him," Seraphina said, observing her teacher as he talked to his love interest with loving eyes. She felt sorry for him when his memories were restored. He might not teach again. Oh no! What would his students do then, if they had no teacher to guide them?

She sighed, admitting to herself that Frodo was a good teacher. He was the best teacher around. She just wondered how next year would turn out, whether Elijah and Ronnie's first dates would go well.

"I'm going to find Cooper next year, Jane. Wait and see," Seraphina said with confidence. She nodded, telling her, "Wait and see."


	9. End of the School Year

The rest of the school year passed without delay. Elijah hadn't expected the semester to come to an end. He wanted to keep going. His family was here! And yet, come next year, his family members would be going off to different schools.

It was true that Elijah had gained some skills throughout the year, thanks to his training with Maranguan, who graciously allowed him to train with Ronnie and their friends, as well as the training he received in PE class, making him buffer. In fact, he felt like his inner lion was coming out to play, if such a thing was possible.

He sighed, grateful to be in Frodo's class and go on a date with Cynthia. That made his world better.

"Now, next year, I will be following some of you to your new middle school. I wish everyone luck on their journeys. Good luck next year," Frodo told his class, right as the bell rang, signaling the end of the year.

Elijah grabbed his school supplies, stuffing them in his backpack. There was someone he wanted to catch, before she went off to Hogwarts. That someone was Seraphina, who made her way towards a brown bus with small spires wrapped around the top.

At last, he caught up to her, determined to see her.

"Hey!" Elijah said, finally catching up to her.

"Hey," Seraphina said, staring at him. "Look, I won't be here when Frodo's memories are back. That'll be your job, and Ronnie's job, too. Take care of him and Maranguan. We'll need them in the war to come."

Elijah nodded. "I will. Take care of yourself." He said, hugging her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Good luck," Seraphina said, making her way towards the school bus. She looked back at him, waving. She would miss him. That much was clear. For now, her own journey awaited her.

.

Elijah watched Seraphina as she disappeared inside the bus heading for Hogwarts. In a flash, the bus was gone, leaving Elijah perplexed and confused. What was he to do now?

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked, wrapping her arm around his arm. "It's going to be different next year. I hope we'll be in the same school next year."

"Yeah. I hope so, too," Elijah said, staring at the spot where the bus left. He had no idea what would happen next year. For now, this year was over. Now… now, he just wanted to spend time with Cynthia, for however long it lasted.

_End of Part I_


	10. Bubble World

Sorry for the delay. I nearly thought I would leave this site again. I'm back now and all of my stories are recovered. So, let's continue with the story. :)

*.*.*

**Part II – Shapeshifter**

-x-

_Six Years Later…_

Elijah combed his soft, thick, curly dark brown hair back with a black comb. His hair was sleeked back, making him look ready for school. His curls fell down his face and his cheeks, making him regret combing his hair back at all. He tried again, this time getting his hair combed back just right. Satisfied, he got dressed and got ready for school.

Elijah was seventeen years old and enjoying this Halloween day. He grew up into a fine young gentle-hobbit, impressing the girls wherever he went. Already, he was attracting girls and he liked that! Of course, there was one girl he was going to meet this morning at school:

Cynthia Mordred Jensen, the girl he loved since fifth grade. She had grown into a fine young lass, with dragon-like features. She was becoming a popular girl, as he was becoming the average guy who got everyone's attention. Well, he would do his best to impress everyone at school today. He would not be ignored!

When he came out of his bedroom, dressed in a floral purple waistcoat, a white flowing shirt, a purple jacket, dark purple suspenders, and dark purple breeches, the last thing Elijah expected was his mother Rachal, dressed in a floral school teacher's dress, to approach him.

He hated the way she pawed at his clothes, checking to make sure they were on straight. This was the last thing he wanted to do. That much was clear.

"Mum, come on! I'm going to be late!" Elijah complained, as his mother finished pawing at him.

"Oh Elijah," Rachal said, teary-eyed, "you look wonderful."

"He looks like he's going to some seventies' party," Elijah's father, Victor, came out of the hallway with a bowl of Cheerios. Victor was dressed in a black tuxedo, complete with a greyish-blue bowtie, a white shirt, and a blue waistcoat. The way Victor stared at his son made Elijah cringe. Victor told him, "Are you going to a seventies' party or school?"

Elijah chuckled, admitting freely, "I'm going to school. No one will laugh at me. I'm the hottest guy at school," he chuckled, adding, "next to Ronnie Baggins, of course."

Elijah's best friend, Ronnie Baggins, had also grown into a fine young man. Ronnie still hadn't gotten over wearing black clothes. In fact, they added to his new look, which attracted a lot of the cool kids. It was true, Ronnie had become cool, but with one talent: he a knack for being tech savvy. In fact, Elijah couldn't remember the last time he needed Ronnie's help with anything technological. In fact, it was a blessing Elijah had Ronnie for a friend and family member. It made his day worth it.

Ronnie and Amethyst were still together. Amethyst had followed them throughout their middle school and high school years. Next to Cynthia, Elijah was grateful for Amethyst's help, whenever she was needed. Amethyst was training to become a nurse. It was her dream to help with the hospital. It was what she wanted to spend time doing. She figured her shapeshifting abilities and powers would come in handy there.

Elijah admired Amethyst and still loved to be of assistance to her, even if he couldn't stand blood.

Cynthia, on the other hand, wanted to work with dragons. She figured her time was better spent working with them, studying them, seeing how they coped with the dragonoids. Dragons and dragonoids were her thing. Elijah wasn't going to get in the way of that.

As for Elijah, without his shapeshifting abilities, he hadn't a clue what to do. Half the time, he turned to his guitar to play some songs. It was the only real talent he had and he loved playing guitar. It was the only thing he had to offer, even if he wasn't tech savvy or into drawing blood, or even taking an interest in dragons.

Then again, dragons and dragonoids were what interested him, too. He still had his dragonoid friend, who was also Ronnie's friend: Maranguan. Maranguan was the one dragonoid they could count on to stop Valkorion. That was Ronnie's destiny, which left Elijah feeling like he hadn't a clue what he was supposed to do. In fact, he hadn't really thought that far. What was he supposed to do with himself, with his life? Sit at home and play guitar?

He sighed between his teeth, drawing his thoughts back to reality. Perhaps it was well that he focused on the present. Of course, it would mean abandoning his future. The future could wait, couldn't it?

"There. You're done," Rachal said, patting Elijah's chest. Rachal sighed, telling him, "I still can't believe how much you've grown." Elijah sighed, rolling his eyes and looking up towards the ceiling. He faced his mother again, as she spoke to him, "Don't worry. I'm sure there's a career for you."

Elijah nodded, smiling at her, "Thanks. I'll try my hardest to please you and papa," he said, looking up at his father.

Victor smiled, admitting, "You haven't called me papa in a long time."

Elijah grinned, saying, "Well, I learned from the best." He added, grabbing his brown pack, "Now, I've got to go to school." He waited until Rachal released him, before making his way towards the front door.

"We'll meet you at the high school. Don't wander off," Rachal said.

"I will, mum," Elijah groaned, as he opened the front door and stepped outside.

"And come home before dark," Rachal said, warningly.

Elijah faced her with a shocked expression on his face. He waved to her as he neared his speeder bike, preparing for the journey to get to his high school. He was grateful he ate breakfast, before he got dressed. Now… now, he just needed to get to the high school and prepare for the day.

Putting on his blue helmet, Elijah started the speeder bike's engine and drove out of the driveway and onto the road. Checking both ways, he continued his journey down the road, speeding off towards the high school, where more troubles would await him. He felt sure they would. For now, he just needed to get to the high school, before the first school bell rang.

.

Elijah's high school was a massive brown building with towers and spires. Elijah didn't remember the last time his high school didn't resemble a castle, which it very nearly did. Elijah turned off his speeder bike's engine, the second he found a parking spot and parked his speeder bike. Checking to make sure he locked his speeder bike, Elijah dismounted, and checked that his backpack was still slung across his shoulders. It was, which relieved him. Now, he could get through the school day without a hunch.

He took a few steps back, upon Amethyst's silver-plated speeder parked in her designated parking spot, next to his speeder bike. That shocked him. He wasn't expecting her to arrive so early, nor was he expecting his parents to drive into the teachers' parking lot moments later. He shrugged, grateful to see them.

Elijah turned to Amethyst, waiting for her to turn off her speeder's engine and step outside her vehicle. As she locked the speeder doors behind her, as he spoke to her, "Well, you're here early. What's the hurry?"

"Oh, I need to meet Ronnie here. I got a math problem to ask him," Amethyst looked up at Elijah, determination in her eyes, "You know he's going into the computer business, after he leaves high school."

"Yeah?" Elijah asked, perking up.

"Yeah," Amethyst said, pleased. "He says he wants to work with those control panels over in the Heart of the Land of Talking Animals. You know, they're the brains of the city, which is transforming. I'm very proud of him. He's doing something he loves, as well as a few video games that he wants to help produce. I don't know why he doesn't pursue that." She shrugged. "Oh well. To each his or her own, right?"

"Right," Elijah said, following Amethyst down the parking lot and up the sidewalk towards the high school. "So, do you know what you're studying at the University, here at the Land of Talking Animals?" Amethyst stopped, leaving him to stop, too. "I'm just saying. I know how you love to help people."

"I'm going into the nursing program. I said this a while ago. I have a profound sense of taking blood," Amethyst said, intrigued. She shrugged, "Besides, what else could go wrong? I mean, it's the nursing program. I've heard that some nursing schools have vampires. So, who knows?"

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you get turned into a vampire," Elijah warned, worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Amethyst said, calmly. They continued walking, causing Amethyst to ask him, "Then there's you. Cynthia's going to study dragons, as well as visit the dragonoids and stay with them. I don't know what you're going to do yet. Isn't music what you love?" She added, serious, "I've told you—Cynthia's told you—that you should pursue music. It's what you love. You're great with the guitar."

"I don't know," Elijah said, sheepishly.

"Well, just give it some time. Who knows? It may be what you love. I'd love to see you onstage, as would Cynthia," Amethyst said, happily. "I'm glad that you found someone who loves you." She chuckled. "Can you imagine us being together?"

"Yeah. It would be a nightmare," Elijah admitted.

"Yeah, it would," Amethyst said, wondering if there was an alternate dimension where she and Elijah were a couple. She could hardly imagine, but felt glad that they were friends. They found someone who wanted to spend the rest of their lives with them. What more could they ask for?

"Well, I'm glad we're friends. It's better that way," Elijah said.

"Yeah," Amethyst said, nodding. "So, did you get your new guitar yet?"

"No, I'm going to check with the band instructor. My guitar should be fixed by now," Elijah said, kindly.

"Well, I'll see you later," Amethyst said, as soon as they reached the front doors.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," Elijah said, taking off towards the band room.

.

As soon as Elijah found his way into the band room, he perked up upon seeing his band teacher shush him, before opening a guitar case, revealing Elijah's polished, cleaned up guitar. All the strings were back in their proper places. Elijah set his books down on a chair, before sweeping the guitar from his band instructor's hands.

"Grabby," his band instructor said, surprised.

"I'm sorry. I've missed it. I've missed my guitar. It's a part of me," Elijah said, testing out his guitar's strings.

"Well, I've said you'd do well onstage. Why don't you pursue it? I'd give you a reference, if you'd like," his band instructor said, encouraging Elijah to start up a band.

Elijah thought it over. People weren't rejecting his passion. They wanted him to try it. They wanted him to pursue it. That gave him hope. He smiled, grateful for this.

"I'd love that. Thank you, Mr. Diplo," Elijah said with encouragement. "Thank you," he hugged his teacher, surprised that he did this. He released his teacher, wondering why he just did that. "I'm sorry. I got too excited."

Mr. Diplo blushed. "It's all right. It happens."

"Right," Elijah said, feeling like he should get his own band soon and play at concerts. That would really warm his spirits!

"So, do any plans for your future?" Mr. Diplo asked, curiously.

"You know, I think I just may have my future set," Elijah said, pleased.

"That's good to hear. Let's get ready. The rest of the class will be here soon," Mr. Diplo said, making his way to the podium to start band class.

"Right. Let's get going," Elijah said, taking a seat with his guitar as the rest of the band came in to practice.

.

The school bell rang, signaling the next class. Elijah left band class right as the bell rang. In time, he met up with Cynthia before their English class started. To Elijah's surprise, the entire room was dressed up for Halloween. And there was his teacher dressed like a dragonoid. Half the time, Elijah wondered if his English teacher was part dragonoid, given how confident she was and the way she was always kind to her students.

Elijah knew Maranguan was kind to him and his friends. It hadn't been that long ago since Elijah visited Maranguan, when the scarred light red dragonoid and Ronnie were busy training. Ronnie graduated from wooden staves to swords and was having an awesome time with it. Soon enough, Maranguan allowed Ronnie a single gift: to craft his own lightsaber. Elijah was jealous. His powers hadn't shown up yet, and already Ronnie was crafting his own lightsaber. A wooden-hilted lightsaber, to be precise.

Why did Ronnie have powers, but Elijah didn't? Was he missing something?

"Elijah, it's not an easy life," Ronnie told him not long ago, when they were inside Blackburg Castle.

"What is?" Elijah asked, cautious.

"You think having powers is easy? It's not. Hopefully, in time, you'll understand what I mean," Ronnie said, unsure why Elijah was jealous. Ronnie feared his own emotions could go rampant at any time, if he let them.

"Ronnie, don't you see? You have powers! You have the ability to craft lightsabers. I—I just want to join. Why do I feel like I'm the only one without any powers?" Elijah huffed, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I… don't feel like I belong here. Everyone is talented, and all I have is my guitar." He sagged, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't want you to be jealous. Don't you get that? You have a talent that you shouldn't be wasted," Ronnie told him.

"I feel like an outcast. You wouldn't understand," Elijah said, miffed.

"Oh, you don't think I do?" Ronnie said, angrily. "Every time I walk into school, everyone has something that makes them special. I joined those people, those creatures and animals, when I didn't think I had any kind of powers. I know what it's like to be different. You may not see it now, but in time, you will. Or else, stay an outsider. It's better than having any powers at all." He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. Having powers is a gift, but it's also a responsibility."

He exclaimed, "Look, I really wish I could explain it to you, but it's hard to tell you when your powers haven't unlocked yet. Aslan didn't say that your powers would skip a generation. You may get them. He said the whole family, didn't he? Not that it skips a generation. Think about that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I feel left out. I don't know what to do," Elijah said, worriedly.

Ronnie huffed. "Then I don't know what to tell you." He sighed, telling him, "Until you understand what I'm going through, you'll never know. I'm sorry, but I can't help you if you don't understand what I'm going through."

"Oh, I understand you alright. I don't have powers! That's something you can't take from me, even if you wanted to," Elijah growled, standing up and walking away.

"What's his problem?" Maranguan asked Ronnie, calmly.

"Who knows? He's been this way, ever since I first met him. We might as well leave him be," Ronnie said, behind Elijah's back. Elijah listened intently to Ronnie's conversation, wondering why he was talking to the others about him.

"There's no point in this!" Syrena told Ronnie, annoyed. Syrena had grown into a fine young woman, but liked transforming into her unicorn self. It made her happy. "Leave him alone! Elijah's desperate. Can't we unlock his powers?"

"No!" Maranguan said. "Elijah's powers, like anyone else in this family, needs to unlock on its own. He has the gift. It's unlocking it that makes it difficult. Just leave him alone. In time, he will come back to us. Then it won't be so bad for him, right Ronnie?"

Ronnie sighed. "I don't know. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Elijah sighed. He knew this was hard, but he didn't expect it to be this hard.

.

That was how he remembered this rough meeting with Ronnie. Elijah didn't expect to feel like the last one to not have his shapeshifter abilities unlocked. He wanted to know what it felt like to be a shapeshifter. He wanted to embrace this gift, not lock it away.

Was it enough that he felt singled out? He was picked on for not having his shapeshifter abilities unlocked. He was called a nerd, a dweeb, and any other names. While he did gain recognition from the girls, solely for his looks more than anything, he felt like an outsider.

No one knew him and hardly cared to know his business. He might as well feel like what Frodo felt whenever he was in class: not knowing who he was. At least, Elijah would have the ability to do the right thing. Why did he feel like such a loser?

Elijah plopped down on his chair, miffed over his conversations with Ronnie. Elijah wanted to be a part of the group! Even his girlfriend could shapeshift into a dragonoid. So, why couldn't he shapeshift?

"Elijah, it's fine. It'll be okay. Trust me," Cynthia told him, trying to encourage him.

"Thanks," Elijah said, pulling out a blank piece of paper and doodling.

"Hey, I'm sure it's not that bad," Cynthia said, getting his attention. "You don't have to worry about switching forms. You're normal."

"Then why do I feel like an outsider?" Elijah asked, worriedly. "I don't want this. I don't want to be normal. What is normal? I feel like an outcast. I get that shapeshifter's life is hard, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't get involved."

"You don't understand," Cynthia said, worriedly.

"Understand? I'm trying to understand. Really, I am," Elijah sighed. "I just wish I knew what it meant to have powers." He returned to his doodles, enthralled to do something.

"You know, a lot of shapeshifters would love to be normal. One form throughout our entire lives. One form until death. Shapeshifters in this realm don't get to settle on one form. It's impossible. Those who think they know this are kidding themselves. Once it's activated, you won't be the same. Your life will change," Cynthia explained.

"Well, thank you," Elijah said with a sigh. "But I'm sure there are a lot of normal people who wouldn't mind being shapeshifters. It's kind of a win-win scenario on their part."

"I'm not too sure about that," Cynthia told him, right as the rest of their classmates and their English teacher filed into their classroom.

"All right, class. Who here knows about bubble worlds?" Elijah's English teacher asked. Several hands were raised, which impressed her. "Ah! Yes," she noticed Elijah's hand didn't raise, which surprised her, "those of us who don't know the bubble worlds will be aware that they house worlds. They're like pocket worlds, only smaller. Several have opened up within the past half hour and more are on their way. Does anyone know why the bubble worlds open up around this time? Yes!"

"It's Halloween," one girl said, proudly. "On Halloween, the veil between realms is opened. This world is affected by them."

"Well said. Yes, these bubble worlds open up around this time. Should any of you venture into these bubble worlds, know it will be difficult for you to get back. But knowing Elijah Molvaro, I know for a fact that he has explored a bubble world. Isn't that right?" Elijah's English teacher asked him.

Elijah stared, miffed, explaining to her, "My whole family got a speeder in Nar Shaddaa. I nearly forgot it was a bubble world. I was nine. I thought I forgot about it."

"Well, thank you. I can assure you if you travel through one of these bubble worlds, then perhaps your powers will unlock. It is your family tradition to have your shapeshifter abilities unlocked, is it not?" his English teacher asked.

"Yes, it is," Elijah said, wondering why she was talking to him.

"Well, let's see these powers when you get back to school on Monday," his English teacher said, returning to the lesson.

.

Elijah had never been so embarrassed. Why would his English teacher call him out? She humiliated him in front of the whole class. Still, Elijah couldn't help but wonder if these bubble worlds might unlock his powers. Maybe he would find out today, if he so chose.

"Elijah," Cynthia said, worriedly, catching up to him on the way to his locker.

"I have to go," Elijah said, facing her. "I have to see these bubble worlds. Maybe one will unlock my gift."

"Elijah, I'm not too sure about this," Cynthia said, as Elijah kissed her on the lips.

"I will come back. I promise," Elijah said, shortly after the students left the high school for home. He turned and walked away, but not without hearing Cynthia tell him:

"Good luck."

"You too," Elijah said, smiling at her, before heading for his speeder bike.

He reached his speeder bike and mounted it. Turning on the engine, Elijah took off out of the parking lock and down the road. He zipped off, determined to find these bubble worlds, before the afternoon waned. So far, the road was peaceful. But then, he noticed the strange influx of bubble worlds opening up across the landscape, towards the Heart of the Land of Talking Animals. He had to find out what was causing these bubble worlds, opening up in his home world.

He stopped his speeder bike in front of one of the bubble worlds. There was a brown wooden house nestled in an opening with a river flowing next to the house. He inched closer to the massive iridescent bubble, moving his hands on the bubble's surface. At first, nothing happened. Then the bubble's light grew bright. Soon, he observed the light, finding his hand dipping through the bubble's surface. The bubble's shield stayed up, making him more awed by it.

He pulled his hand back, observing it for a few seconds. His hand was all right, if not a bit soapy. Wiping his hand off with his breeches leg, Elijah returned his gaze to the bubble shield. This time, he made his way through the shield. When he came out, he was drenched in water. His hair dripped water down his jacket sleeves, no longer combed back but in a wet, messy position. He observed the house once more.

Sighing, he said, "Well, here goes nothing," he made his way towards the house, wondering what dangers awaited him.


	11. The Sanderson Sisters

Elijah inched closer to the house, determined to find out what was hidden inside. The smell of toes and fingers wafted in the air. Already, Elijah sneezed, giving himself away. He looked on at the door and the window as they opened up, revealing three elderly witches wearing a green dress, a pink dress, and a red dress. The way the witches looked at him nearly took his breath away.

It was almost as if… were they going to eat him?

"Ah!" the witch in the green dress looked at him in excitement. "A shapeshifter. How quaint."

"Uh… not me, not me," Elijah repeated, turning away from the house in a mad dash back to the bubble shield. It didn't last. A lightning spell struck him in the back and the back of the head, leaving him dazed. He stayed like that for a few seconds, falling forward moments later towards the grassy ground. Unsure what was happening to him, Elijah nearly drifted off to sleep, right as a spell lifted him into the air.

The spell worked, throwing him inside the witches' house and into a chair. Before he knew it, while still caught in the daze, his hands were bound to the chair by ropes, making it difficult for him to move. By the time he snapped out of it, he witnessed the witches making a potion, designed for him.

"Winnie," the witch in the red dress spoke to the witch in the green dress, "shouldn't we barbeque and flay him? I'm sure he'd make a delicious meal."

"No!" Winnie snapped at her. "This one is a shapeshifter, and according to our laws, we do not eat shapeshifters."

"But couldn't we have a taste? He looks divine," the witch in the red dress said, licking her chops.

"Hmm," Winnie looked at Elijah again. Before Elijah had the chance to snap out of the spell completely, Winnie cast her lightning spell at him again, making him dazed. "There." She told the witch in the red dress, "Mary, we do not eat shapeshifters. You can admire him, but this one we do not eat. He hasn't unlocked his powers, I see, and yet he is a shapeshifter."

"He would make a good meal. I lured him in," the witch in the pink dress stated, coyly.

"Sarah, that you did, but this one we do not touch," Winnie told Sarah, right as Elijah looked up at them again. Winnie sniffed, before proceeding with her spell.

"Ah! Oh yes, there's that. How do we unlock his gift? There's no spell to ignite it, is there?" Mary asked her sister, curiously.

"No, not in the book I use," Winnie said, slamming her hardbound book shut. She pulled out another book, one that seemed closer to the shapeshifters, as she flipped to the right spell. "Ah! Here's the potion! We need to act fast, before he fully awakens. He's not going to remember anything for the first time, seeing as he's late with unlocking his powers. Give him time. He'll remember more as time goes by."

Elijah looked up in a dazed state as the sisters got to work with their potion. Red rose petals were thrown into the cauldron, but so was a raven's claw, a puff of grey smoke, and various other ingredients, which included a bit of tongue from the witches.

The moment the potion was ready, Elijah could smell roses. He hardly knew what was happening until a wooden spoon was put into Elijah's mouth, forcing the hobbit to drink the concoction. The second Winnie moved the spoon away from him, putting the spoon back in the cauldron, Elijah felt strange, almost as if the lion in him was coming out to play.

He snarled, growling a lion's growl as his bonds were broken and his clothes absorbed into his skin. His pale skin now produced golden brown fur, while a golden-brown adolescent mane took over where his curly, dark brown hair was. He gained four large paws and a lion's head and face. His eyes turned from bright blue to yellow, while a long tail came out from his tailbone.

He couldn't take this anymore. Even as his muscles bulged, he had to leave the Sanderson Sisters' house. Yes, he knew they were the Sanderson Sisters. He could read their minds. He saw the sign, the second he flew outside. It was the Sanderson Sisters' house. The Sanderson Sisters cackled as he ran off, back to the bubble shield.

"Bye, bye Elijah!" Winnie cackled, laughing her head off.

Elijah didn't know what was up or what was down. He had to reach the barrier. He had to make it across, before the witches got to him! He was almost there. He crashed into the bubble shield, landing on his back in a mad tumble. He tried again, this time pushing through the barrier with his head. Soapy and wet, he darted off towards a nearby stream, drinking its water and watching as the soap left his body, leaving him wet and drenched from head to toe.

He took a look at himself in the water's reflection. He was a lion. How? How was he able to shapeshift? He collapsed, falling unconscious in a manner of minutes. Colors swam across his vision. He hadn't realized he changed form, back into a hobbit, until a few hours later, when another golden-brown Lion entered his periphery.

.

Elijah sat up, stunned to see the Lion. He knew his name. It was Aslan. It was Aslan that brought him to the Sanderson Sisters' house, right? Did he know that he would be here?

"You knew," Elijah asked Aslan, as if second guessing himself.

"Your family has always been mind readers. At least, that's what some of your family members' gifts are," Aslan said with confidence. "Yes, I am Aslan and you are Elijah Molvaro, whose shapeshifter powers have just unlocked. How do you feel?"

Elijah paused, gulping as he observed the landscape. He hardly remembered what occurred to him. Only the Sanderson Sisters were responsible for unlocking his gift. Elijah looked up at Aslan, admitting, "Drenched."

Aslan chuckled. "That will happen when you've crossed into a bubble world and back. Since this is the second time you've entered a bubble world, that is naturally going to happen. It will get easier with time. I see you're drying off."

Elijah checked himself. His clothes were still on his body. He assumed they must have absorbed with him when he… what did he turn into?

"Relax," Aslan said, coaxing the lad to keep calm, "you will adjust to your shapeshifter forms soon enough. You have more than one form, just like everyone else in this world. Since you took so long to unlock your powers, just as Parker Dooley did, you won't remember much of your transformation until minutes after you've awakened. Don't worry. The more you shapeshift, the more you'll remember which form you shapeshifted into. It will get easier to remember your past forms with time."

He added, "You were a lion when you shapeshifted. Do you remember?"

"I…" Elijah gave it some thought. All that happened to him, since crossing the bubble world to the Sanderson Sisters' house, was a blur. He tried to remember, but so far, nothing. That is… until he remembered running towards the stream. He was a lion. Yes! He remembered that.

"It will take time for your memory to come back," Aslan stated. "And now, your journey has begun. Many have told you that a shapeshifter's life is hard. Do you think it is, now that you've shapeshifted? I'm asking you because everyone's opinion is different."

Elijah gulped. He hadn't expected this. What did he feel about being a shapeshifter? Well, he loved it, first of all! He couldn't imagine his life without being a shapeshifter. It was his dream to become one, and now, he was one. Would that mean his life would be difficult? What was next?

Elijah shook his head, facing Aslan again, "No, I don't think it's hard. I can't imagine my life will be easier, but that happens. I want to embrace this gift, rather than control it. It's easier. It makes me more, me."

Aslan nodded, happy. "A wise choice. And now, you must hurry to get to your Halloween party. Given time, you will learn how to hone your skills. I'll have Maranguan help you out."

"Maranguan? What's his purpose in all of this?" Elijah asked, as the lion faced him.

"Yes, Ronnie is the key to preventing another war with Valkorion, he's also the key to helping us reach Frodo Baggins, before the lad is born in his time, but you have your part to play in this, too. Don't give up. You're a shapeshifter, one of them, but your journey is far from over," Aslan said, watching Elijah stumble to his feet. Aslan gestured to the speeder bike, "Your speeder bike awaits you."

"My—My speeder bike?" Elijah asked, scrambling and falling on his way back to the speeder bike. Oh, how he missed his bike! He smiled, grateful that his bike was still intact. He looked up, wanting to thank Aslan for all he did, "Thank you, Aslan. I don't know—what to say," but it was too late. The Great Lion from Narnia was gone, disappeared. He was on his own, with the sun at its highest peak in the sky.

Elijah sighed, deciding that enough was enough. "It's time to get Frodo's memories back." He had his mission. Ronnie had his, but Elijah wasn't giving up. He hoped that, before or after graduation next year, he could help Frodo restore his memories. Who could he go to? Maranguan? Parker Dooley? Hmm. He would have to ask Maranguan about it. Hopefully, he could get a good answer from him.

.

Elijah returned to his high school to find teenagers and adults dressed up for Halloween. Some of the teenagers and adults were wearing masks, while all were wearing costumes. To his surprise, there was Cynthia, dressed in white. Oh, she looked so lovely.

He parked his speeder bike in the parking lot, before rushing up to Cynthia. There she was all beautiful. The second he stopped in front of her, Cynthia looked at him with great confusion.

"Elijah, you're wet," Cynthia said, confused.

"My clothes are drying," Elijah said, facing her. "We need to talk. It's important. I'm…"

"We'll talk later. Come on," Cynthia said, leading Elijah inside, where Elijah spotted maroon dragonoids turning into coconut men and getting angry. Wait. Were those the same coconut men who chased after Parker Dooley? They must have been, but why were they here?

"Excuse me," Elijah asked the coconut men, as they returned to their maroon dragonoid forms. "Pardon me. I'm sorry, but are you looking for Parker Dooley?"

The leader of the maroon dragonoids snorted. "Well, we got what we wanted. We just wanted to thank Parker Dooley for giving us what we want, but he keeps running away."

"And the sacred fire? Didn't he douse that?" Elijah asked the leader of the maroon dragonoids.

"Humph. That sacred fire. It was the only thing keeping our lovely dragon from escaping. Fafnir. It's a shame we didn't catch him," the leader of the maroon dragonoids said. "He was our friend! He was our pet! We just wanted to do what's right for him."

"Fafnir? You're sure that's the dragon?" Elijah asked, curiously.

"All dragonoids and dragons should be free. Don't you know that?" Cynthia asked the leader of the maroon dragonoids. "Or would you prefer to stay as Kakamora again?"

"We didn't mean to! This is our doing! This is our fault! Oh, woes us!" one maroon dragonoid said, all teary-eyed. The leader of the maroon dragonoids shoved the weepy maroon dragonoid off to the side. He told Elijah and Cynthia:

"Look, there was a reason we kept Fafnir a secret for all these years. If he wanted a lap of luxury, he could have told us. We didn't mean to imprison him, but then he escaped. We're a tribe. He was our king! And now, he's gone. When we find Parker Dooley, we're getting Fafnir back!" the leader of the maroon dragonoids exclaimed.

"If you had a heart, you would at least see to Fafnir's freedom. Isn't that more important? Why do you think you're still coconut men?" Elijah asked, curiously.

"We didn't think of that," the second maroon dragonoid said, encouraging his leader to think differently about the situation.

The leader of the maroon dragonoids nodded, telling Elijah and Cynthia, "You have our greatest sympathies. All dragons and dragonoids should be free." He huffed, "I guess we'll apologize to Parker, see if we can't find Fafnir."

"Thank you," Cynthia said.

"You aren't going to imprison him again, are you?" Elijah asked the maroon dragonoid leader, concerned about Fafnir.

"No," the leader of the maroon dragonoids said, "I think it's time Parker Dooley frees us, turns us back into our true forms. Rogue dragonoids, here we come!" At that, his tribe of maroon dragonoids turned into coconut men. They darted off through a portal before another word was spoken. The leader of the maroon dragonoids , turned to Elijah, clapping him on the shoulder, "You're a good man, but you're also a shapeshifter. Enjoy that, while you can!" He chuckled, transforming into a coconut man. He darted off after his tribe, disappearing through a portal out of the high school.

Cynthia looked at Elijah, asking, "What's he talking about?"

"He… eh." Elijah felt his stomach bulge. He collapsed on his knees, holding his stomach as he transformed into a lion. His muscles bulged and his clothes absorbed into his skin. By the time he knew what was going on, he roared, his transformation complete.

His parents, his school mates, even the teachers looked at him, amazed and nervous at what they saw. Only Cynthia was brave enough to face him. She inched closer, stroking his furry, golden-brown cheek and kissing his nose. He snarled, regretting his transformation, but delighted to see someone cared about him. He looked even more surprised when Ronnie and Amethyst approached him. He snarled at them, even as Amethyst transformed into a red, striped tabby cat, nuzzling him and purring at him, as she wrapped around his leg in kitty form.

He was glad to have her by his side. He looked up at the others as Cynthia transformed into a black dragon, proving that Elijah wasn't alone. Elijah turned to Ronnie, wondering what transformation he would take.

Ronnie rolled his eyes, admitting, "Oh why not?" In an instant, he transformed into a shaggy black bear, cuddling up in a group hug next to the others. Only when he heard Maranguan's voice did he and the others back away, stunned to find the scarred light red dragonoid was here with them.

"Don't you realize what you've done? You've started a chain reaction," Maranguan said, noticing Frodo was in the crowd and feeling his forehead. Maranguan snarled at Elijah, admitting, "So, you're a shapeshifter. That's good. It looks like our secrets out."

"What can we do?" Cynthia asked, cautiously.

"There's only one thing we can do. Establish our base. I'll need your help with Frodo," Maranguan said, nodding to the gentle-hobbit, who looked about ready to faint.

"He's not going to last," Elijah said, surprised he could talk in his lion form. "I can talk. I can talk!"

Maranguan rolled his eyes. "We can in our shapeshifter forms. You're new. So, who's willing to take care of Frodo?"

"I will," a brunette-haired woman named Bethany, dressed in a blue nurse's outfit, stepped towards Frodo, informing Maranguan, "Go now. All of you. I'll watch over Frodo. It's almost his time. You'll know when the school board releases you, which won't be until your graduations."

"Graduations?" Elijah and Ronnie asked, looking at Amethyst, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that," Amethyst said.

"What are you still doing here? Go! Things'll get straightened out here," Bethany hissed.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go!" Maranguan told Ronnie, Elijah, Amethyst, and Cynthia. Maranguan pulled out a grey device, opening a blue-rimmed portal. He gestured for the four to come with him, "Come on! It's this way!"

"Will he be all right?" Elijah asked, watching Frodo collapse, as the students and staff observed him.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Let's go," Maranguan said, right as Ronnie and Amethyst climbed through the portal. Cynthia waited for Elijah to follow, before they joined the scarred light red dragonoid by the portal. Elijah looked back at Frodo one last time, before facing Cynthia and Maranguan. He would miss Frodo. That much was clear. He turned to Maranguan, before stepping through the portal with Cynthia. Blackburg Castle awaited them.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Kakamora comes from the Disney movie "Moana".


	12. Graduation

This is the last chapter of this story. :')

*.*.*

The second Elijah arrived at Blackburg Castle, where the barrier was still up and the foyer was nice and cozy, he noticed Ronnie, Amethyst, and Cynthia transform back into their human/hobbit selves. He could hardly believe how they were able to transform back into humans and hobbits! He wanted to find out how these shapeshifting abilities worked! He had to! Otherwise, how could he cope, not knowing how his shapeshifting abilities work?

"Elijah, don't panic!" Maranguan blurted, getting his attention. "Close your eyes, focus on what you want to transform into—remember to keep your mind clear—and you should get back to normal."

Elijah sighed. "Okay. I'll try." He closed his eyes, thinking of how much he wanted to be back in his hobbit form. To his surprise, he found he was transforming back. His clothes reappeared, while his soft, thick, curly dark brown hair returned to his head and the tops of his feet. He sighed, opening his eyes once more. He was grateful to be back in his hobbit form.

What more could he ask for?

"How do you feel?" Maranguan asked, approaching the lad and putting a hand on Elijah's back.

"I feel… different, but it's good," Elijah said with a smile.

"Gee, and all it took was the Sanderson Sisters to get you to shapeshift. Why couldn't you do that before?" Ronnie exclaimed, his emotions going haywire.

Elijah approached Ronnie, a serious expression showing on his face. "You told me that life would get harder." He looked at Cynthia, telling her and Ronnie the same thing. "You both told me that life would get harder. Well, I shapeshifted and I'm still me!"

"Oh please," Cynthia said, exasperated. "You're lucky to be here. This is your first day shapeshifting. It's not going to be easy."

"Yeah, but I'm still me," Elijah told her, serious.

"Hey, there's no need to be a crab. We're still friends—or lovers," Cynthia corrected herself.

"You better hope we're lovers, because that's what we are!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Will you relax? The point is you're back, and now we can begin our plans to help Frodo restore his memories," Cynthia said, resting her hands on a table, which showed a couple of maps. She looked at Maranguan, saying, "It won't be easy bringing his memories back."

"Actually, it will," Maranguan said with a sigh.

"What?" Cynthia asked, confused.

"My thoughts exactly. What do you know?" Amethyst asked Maranguan, curiously.

"Look, it won't be easy getting Frodo over to Parker's place, but we'll need help doing so. And I'm afraid, that's where Ronnie comes in," Maranguan said, looking at Ronnie.

"What? Me? Why do I have to go?" Ronnie asked, confused.

"You're his closest relative. We need you. You have to convince him to come back here. We'll take him directly to see Parker," Maranguan said, considering Ronnie as the most important hobbit in the room.

"It won't be easy getting him there. You know this to be true," Ronnie said.

Elijah nodded, feeling left out again. He announced to them, "Are we at it again? You're just going to leave me here, as you've always done? Am I always last?"

"Elijah, you're too hard on yourself," Amethyst said. "Besides, we can take care of this. You don't need to get involved." She added, supporting him, "You're a shapeshifter now. You have your career to consider. You don't need to do this. We'll be fine on our own."

Elijah nodded, fuming. "You know, Aslan said I was important in this. It's not just Ronnie's quest. It's mine, too. I should be helping you all. Not sitting on the sidelines." He paused, taking a breath, saying, "Now, will you let me come, or do we have to get into another debate?"

Maranguan looked at the others for the support, realizing they were all looking at him. He sighed, nodding, "All I ask is that you get Frodo out of that high school and in this castle, the day of your graduation. Once you've graduated and are outside, take Frodo with you. I'll meet you here."

"Right," Ronnie said, approaching Elijah and telling him, "This had better work. I don't know how you plan on getting Frodo here. We'll meet you here, once you have him."

"Just keep the portal open for me," Elijah said, concerned.

Ronnie paused. For a moment, Elijah thought he wouldn't say anything. Then, Ronnie winked, telling him, "Just don't be late. I don't know what will happen if we fail."

"We won't fail. I promise you," Elijah said.

"That's what I fear," Ronnie said, standing there in silence, before approaching Amethyst. Elijah didn't know what would happen next. For now, things were rocky between him and Ronnie.

.

_Graduation Day…_

Elijah was eighteen years old, as were the rest of his classmates. Ronnie had turned eighteen, too. He waited for his diploma. Elijah watched his best friend receive his diploma, before Elijah had his chance to get his.

The moment came too soon. Elijah walked across the stage, taking his diploma. His parents were proud. He smiled, but that smile was sad, for he knew what they were up to. His parents agreed to help him take Frodo to Blackburg Castle. The next part of their journey was about to begin, and Elijah's parents were coming, too.

After everyone received their diplomas, making their way outside, Elijah tracked Frodo down by the water fountain. He had him! He was right there!

Elijah made his way past the crowd, following Frodo outside the school, where he stopped in front of him. Frodo looked at him, shocked.

"Elijah, what?" Frodo asked, bewildered.

"Come with me," Elijah said, right as Ronnie opened the portal. It was now or never.

_End of Part II and Story._

*.*.*

That's it for the first part in my fanfic mini-trilogy, _Journey to First Base_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

I'd like to thank the following people who favorited, followed, read, and reviewed this fanfic: IanAlphaAxel. I'd also like to thank everyone for reading this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This story took almost two and a half months to complete. Mainly because a lot of things were happening in Real Life that detracted from my time with writing this fanfic. Not only that, but next to all the rewrites I worked on, this story has been on quite the rollercoaster ride.

Anyway, it's over now and we can continue to the next part of the tale. So, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

_Aria Breuer_


End file.
